Naruto Chronicles V2 Vol1
by Xeno Shishigawa
Summary: In the Village Hidden in the Leaves two boys aim to become the Hokage,and Feudal Lord,but to do so they will have to face enemies,train to get stronger,and discover the meaning of team work with their teammates.
1. Chapter 1

ZAzazza: Hey everyone! I'm here to give you all my version of how the Naruto story should go with my own character,and some changes. I loved how the Naruto story has gone so far except for two things. 1: Sakura loves Sasuke even after everything Naruto has done for her,and 2: Sasuke got the Curse Mark instead of Naruto. How AWESOME would that have been? I vote that all NaruSaku fans,and fans of Naruto having the Curse Mark should join together,and get Tite Kubo to do at least a rewrite of the anime with these two changes. If any of you readers are on board then please tell me so by messaging me,or saying so in the comments box at the bottom of this page. Enjoy this fic:)

Disclaimer: ZAzazza doesn't own Naruto,or it's characters. They rightfully belong to Tite Kubo.

* * *

Chapter 1: Enter Naruto Uzumaki,and Neo Uchiha!

12 years age two tailed beasts attacked the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The two beasts were the Nine-Tailed Fox,and the Ten-Tailed Wolf. The two demons would've destroyed the village if it weren't for the Fourth Hokage: the strongest ninja in the village. He sacrificed his life to save the village by sealing the two demons inside two newborn babies. He sealed the Nine-Tailed Fox inside a baby with sun blonde hair,blue eyes,and three whisker marks on both cheeks. He then sealed the Ten-Tailed Wolf inside a newborn Uchiha baby with black hair,and jade green eyes. It was the late Hokage's wish that the boys be treated like heroes instead of like the demons they now contained in their tiny bodies.

-12 years later-

Two boys were running from two chunin ranked ninja that were chasing them. "Get back here,Naruto,and Neo!"ordered one of the ninja. Neo looked back at their pursuers. Naruto Uzumaki wore an orange,and blue jumpsuit with blue ninja sandals,a kunai holster strapped on his right thigh,a pair of green goggles on his head,sun blonde hair,blue eyes,three whisker marks on both cheeks,and the Uzumaki crest on his back. Neo Uchiha had black unruly hair,jade green eyes,and wore a white tank top with a black zip up shirt that he currently had tied around his waist,black pants,blue ninja sandals,a kunai holster strapped on his right thigh,a locket around his neck,and the red,and white crest of the Uchiha on the back of his zip up shirt.

"They're gaining on us,Naruto!"said Neo as they continued running. Naruto had an idea.

"Use your sharingan thing."said Naruto causing Neo to go wide eyed.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."said Neo as they turned a corner.

"Well we gotta do something."said Naruto. Neo looked back at the two chunin before letting out a sigh. He closed his eyes,and focused chakra to his eyes.

"Sharingan!"said Neo as he opened his eyes to reveal they were now crimson red with two tomes in both eyes.

-Genjutsu world-

The two chunin saw Neo's sharingan before they found themselves in the village at nighttime. They looked up at the night sky to see a red moon. Suddenly,a giant wolf with ten tails appeared.

"THAT CAN'T BE POSSIBLE!"shouted both ninja before the creature swallowed them whole.

-Reality-

The two ninja ran away trying to escape whatever was chasing them causing Naruto,and Neo to laugh.

"Nicely done,Neo. Hahahaha."laughed Naruto.

"Thanks. Hahahaha."laughed Neo as his eyes changed back to normal. He then looked behind,and sweatdropped.

"Uh,Naruto."said Neo as he tapped Naruto's shoulder.

"Yeah?"asked Naruto as he turned,saw what Neo was looking at,and sweatdropped as well. There was a chunin ninja that had brown hair done up in a spikey pony tail,black eyes,and wore a black long sleeved shirt,black pants,black ninja sandals,a green chunin vest,a kunai holster strapped to his right thigh,a scar across his face,and a headband with the symbol of the Leaf Village on it.

"We're screwed."said Naruto,and Neo in unison.

"YOU TWO ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!"shouted the chunin ninja (Iruka Umino).

-Ninja Academy-

The students were talking amongst each other when Iruka appeared with a tied up Naruto,and Neo.

"I can't believe you two defaced the Hokage monument."said a girl (Ino Yamanaka). Ino had blonde hair done up in a bun with a single lock hanging on the right side of her face,light blue pupiless eyes,and wore a purple sleeveless shirt with a matching short skirt,white wrappings around her stomach,and upper thighs,blue ninja sandals,and a kunai holster on her right thigh. All the other students began calling them names,and threw crumpled up paper at them.

"Alright,settle down everyone. Today is your final exams. Those of you who pass the exam will become genin ninja of the Leaf."said Iruka as a chunin ninja walked in (Mizuki). Mizuki had silver hair,black eyes,wore the same outfit as Iruka,but wore his headband around his arm.

"Sorry I'm late."said Mizuki.

"We will now begin with the transformation jutsu."said Iruka. All the students lined up.

"First up is Sakura Haruno."said Iruka. Sakura Haruno had long pink hair,emerald green eyes,a red ribbon in her hair,and wore a red dress,black short shorts underneath,blue ninja sandals,and a kunai holster on her right thigh. She performed the handsign.

"Transform!"said Sakura before she was shrouded in a cloud of smoke. When the cloud of smoke disappeared another Iruka apppeared. Iruka was impressed.

"You transformed into me? Well done."said Iruka. The Iruka copy turned back into Sakura who was jumping up,and down with excitement.

"I did it! I did it! Did you see it,Sasuke?"said Sakura. Sasuke Uchiha had black hair that was slicked up in the back,black eyes,and wore a blue t-shirt with a high collar,and the crest of the Uchiha clan on the back,white shorts,blue ninja sandals,arm warmers on his arms,and a kunai holster on his right thigh.

"Hn."Sasuke said as he looked away. Neo noticed Sakura's discouraged look as he put his zip up shirt back on,but left it unzipped.

"You were g-great,Sakura."said Neo as he blushed slightly. Sakura blushed at the compliment,but then glared at Neo.

"I didn't ask for your opinion!"said Sakura as she walked away. Neo frowned until he saw Sakura smile.

"Next up is Sasuke Uchiha."said Iruka as Sasuke stepped up. He then performed the handsign,and transformed into Iruka.

"Transformed into me again,huh? Well done."said Iruka as Sasuke changed back,and stepped down.

"Next is Naruto Uzumaki."said Iruka.

"Try to not mess up,Naruto. Everytime you mess up everyone pays for it."said Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka had black hair,black eyes with red upside down triangles on his cheeks,and wore a gray coat with black fur along the hood,black ninja pants,blue ninja sandals,a kunai holster on his right thigh,and kept his dog,Akamaru,on his head.

"Don't screw this up,Naruto."said Ino.

"Like I give a damn about you guys."said Naruto as he stepped up. He then performed the handsign.

"Transform!"said Naruto as he became shrouded in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared a female version stood in his place completely naked! The female version had sun blonde hair done up in twin pig tails,blue eyes,three whisker marks on both cheeks,and a D sized bust. Iruka went completely white as his jaw hit the floor before he was launched backwards by a huge nose bleed. When the female turned back to normal Naruto laughed his ass off.

"I got you good,Iruka-sensei. I call it my Sexy jutsu!"laughed Naruto. Iruka appeared behind Naruto with anime white angry eyes before he punched Naruto on the head.

"Thanks to your jutsu the entire class will review the clone jutsu."said Iruka causing the students to call Naruto names.

'_Aw crap._'thought Naruto.

-Later-

"Neo Uchiha."said Iruka as Neo stepped up. Neo performed the handsign for the clone jutsu.

"Clone Jutsu!"said Neo as blue chakra swirled around him before a clone of him appeared in a cloud of smoke impressing Iruka,and Mizuki.

"Well done,Neo. You pass."said Iruka. The clone disappeared as Neo jumped for joy.

"YES! I DID IT!"shouted Neo as he ran to get his ninja headband.

"Naruto Uzumaki."said Mizuki as Naruto stepped up.

'_I can do this._'thought Naruto as he performed the handsign for the clone jutsu,and blue chakra swirled around him.

"Clone Jutsu!"said Naruto as a clone of him appeared in a cloud of smoke,but the clone was completely white,looked like it was about to throw up,and crumpled up on the floor.

"YOU FAILED!"shouted Iruka causing Naruto to go sailing into a wall.

"Iruka,maybe we should cut Naruto a break."suggested Mizuki.

"Mizuki,you should know that we can't cut students breaks including Naruto."said Iruka.

-Later-

Naruto watched sadly as students were congratulated by their parents. "Don't feel down,Naruto."said a voice before Neo appeared next to Naruto wearing his blue Leaf ninja headband around his forehead.

"Why don't you go over there,and join the celebration?"asked Naruto.

"Because I don't have anyone to celebrate with. And besides,I don't want to celebrate with anyone,but my best buddy."said Neo as he grinned at Naruto who returned the grin with one of his own.

"Well then how about I treat you both to ramen?"asked a voice causing Naruto,and Neo to turn,and see Iruka before both got big grins.

"DEAL!"shouted both ninja.

-That Evening-

Iruka,Naruto,and Neo were at Ichiraku's ramen stand with Naruto,and Neo devouring their tenth bowl. "Well you two sure are eating a lot."said Iruka.

"Well sure! I've gotta keep my strength up if I'm gonna be Hokage one day."said Naruto. Iruka then realized something.

"Speaking of which. Neo,you never have said what you want to do."said Iruka. Neo thought for a second before he got a big grin.

"I'm gonna be the next Feudal lord."said Neo surprising Iruka.

"T-That's a tough road. Are you sure?"asked Iruka.

"Yeah. I wanna be the first Uchiha to be the Feudal lord."said Neo. Iruka smiled a knowing smile.

"Well then don't let go of that dream."said Iruka.

"Yeah! And I'll be there to help ya every step of the way. Believe it!"said Naruto as he finished his tenth bowl.

"Hey Naruto,let's go."said Neo. Naruto knew why Neo was ready to leave,and followed him.

"Night,Iruka-sensei."said Naruto,and Neo as they left.

'_What are they up to?_'thought Iruka.

-Late that Evening-

Iruka was at home in bed remembering the Nine-Tails,and Ten-Tails incident twelve years ago when he heard banging on the door. "Iruka!"shouted Mizuki's voice.

'_Mizuki?_'thought Iruka as he got,and went to open the door. Mizuki now wore his headband like a bandana.

"What is it,Mizuki?"asked Iruka.

"Lord Third has ordered everyone to meet at the Hokage Mansion. Naruto,and Neo have stolen the Forbidden Scroll!"said Mizuki causing Iruka's eyes to go wide.

"Not the Forbidden Scroll!"said Iruka.

-Forest-

Naruto,and Neo were in the forest with Neo carrying the Forbidden Scroll. "Maybe this was a bad idea."said Neo as they stopped to rest.

"Let's open that scroll,and see if there is a jutsu that can help me pass."said Naruto as he took the scroll,and opened it. As he read through it he found a jutsu.

"The Shadow Clone Jutsu. Wait a minute! This is just another clone jutsu. I'm horrible with clone jutsu!"said Naruto as he,and Neo continued reading the scroll.

-Hokage Mansion-

All the ninja of chunin rank gathered at the Hokage Mansion. Standing before them was the Third Hokage: Hiruzen Sarutobi. He wore a red kimono with a white sash,black ninja sandals,a white Hokage coat,and the Hokage hat on his head.

"What are we to do about Naruto,and Neo?"asked a ninja. Sarutobi thought for a minute before making a decision.

"Find them,and bring them to me!"ordered Sarutobi.

"Yes,sir!"said the ninja as they left in different directions. Iruka landed on a rooftop.

'_Naruto. Neo._'thought Iruka before he took off.

-Forest-

"Everyone is after us now."said Neo as he,and Naruto rested against a tree.

"At least with this scroll we can become stronger."said Naruto.

"There you two are!"said a voice causing Neo to activate his two tome sharingan as he,and Naruto whipped around to see Iruka.

"H-Hi I-Iruka-sensei!"said a nervous Naruto.

"What were you two thinking by stealing the Forbidden Scroll?!"asked Iruka.

"W-Well we wanted to-."started Naruto before Neo pulled out a kunai,jumped behind Iruka,and blocked incoming kunai. Mizuki then appeared on a tree branch with a giant shuriken on his back.

"Damn. I almost had him if it weren't for those damn eyes."said Mizuki.

"Mizuki?! What are you doing?"asked Iruka. Mizuki only flashed a crooked smile.

"I was planning on taking the Forbidden Scroll. All I had to do was have Naruto,and Neo steal the scroll for me,and then kill them so that way I got off free,but then that little Uchiha brat had to activate his eyes,and see my attack coming."said Mizuki.

"Why would want the scroll?"asked Iruka as Mizuki jumped down to the ground.

"For power of course! Did you honestly believe I gave a damn about this village,or the two demons that nearly destroyed it twelve years ago?"said Mizuki causing Naruto,and Neo (Sharingan) to look at Iruka with a confused look.

"What does he mean,Iruka-sensei?"asked Neo.

"You mean you didn't tell them?"asked Mizuki as he chuckled.

"It is forbidden to speak about that!"warned Iruka.

"That Naruto,and Neo are..."said Mizuki.

"DON'T YOU DARE,MIZUKI!"shouted Iruka. Mizuki only smiled.

"...The containers of the Nine-Tailed Fox,and the Ten-Tailed Wolf!"declared Mizuki shocking Naruto,and Neo.

Iruka instantly threw a barrage of kunai at Mizuki who dodged the attack by jumping into the trees. Neo,and Naruto then ran deeper into the forest.

"Naruto! Neo!"shouted Iruka as he watched them run while Mizuki laughed.

"Now those two will become the demons that are inside of them!"said an excited Mizuki. Iruka glared at his former friend.

"You're wrong about them!"shouted Iruka as he hurled several kunai at Mizuki who countered by throwing several shuriken. Iruka managed to dodge most of them,but was stabbed by some of the shuriken.

"Now to get what is mine."said Mizuki as he disappeared.

'_Naruto. Neo._'thought Iruka as he struggled to his feet.

-With Neo-

Naruto,and Neo had gotten seperated when they took off deeper into the forest after learning of the truth as to why they were shunned by everyone in the village. Neo (Sharingan) had stopped at a pond,and looked in the water at his own reflection.

'_I have the Ten-Tailed Wolf inside of me. It's sealed inside of me? Why didn't anyone tell me before? Why? I'm not the demon wolf so why am I treated like it? WHY?!_'thought Neo as his rage grew,and red chakra began leaking out of his body. He then covered his eyes as they began to sting.

"**_Feel grateful that I'm maturing your_ eyes.**"said a voice inside of Neo's head. Neo looked at his reflection to see that a third tome appeared in his eyes as the red chakra disappeared. Neo (mature sharingan) was shocked to see that his sharingan had finally reached it's mature state.

'_My eyes are..._'thought Neo until he heard an explosion,and turned to see smoke coming from where Naruto,and he got the scroll.

"Iruka-sensei! Naruto!"shouted Neo as his sharingan changed back to normal,and he ran to save his sensei,and best friend.

-With Iruka,and Naruto-

Iruka had protected Naruto from one of Mizuki's giant shuriken by taking it in the back before Mizuki fired a fire style jutsu to destroy Naruto's shadow clones which had surprised Iruka that Naruto could use shadow clones,and create over a hundred at that.

"Now hand over the scroll!"ordered Mizuki. Iruka shook his head as he stood his ground.

"You're not getting your hands on the Forbidden Scroll,and you aren't killing Naruto!"exclaimed Iruka. Mizuki flashed a crooked smile.

"Why would you protect the two demons that nearly destroyed the village all those years ago?"asked Mizuki.

"Because Naruto,and Neo aren't the demons they carry inside them. They're assets to the Hidden Leaf Village. They are Leaf ninja!"proclaimed Iruka causing Naruto to spill tears of happiness. Neo,who was in a nearby tree,heard Iruka's speech,and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"AHAHAHAHA! They will always be demons,and you can die with them!"shouted Mizuki as he flew through handsign. He then took a deep breath.

"Fire style: Fire ball-!"said Mizuki before Neo appeared,and punched him in the face sending him flying into a tree.

"Leave my sensei,and best friend alone!"ordered Neo as he glared at Mizuki as said ninja stood up.

"And what makes you think you can make me?"asked Mizuki. Neo's eyes then shifted into the three tomed sharingan.

"I don't think. I know."said Neo (three tome sharingan) as he made his fingers into a cross handsign. Blue chakra swirled around him.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"said Neo as over two hundred shadow clones appeared all over the battle field. Neo (real) looked toward Naruto.

"Wanna give me a hand?"asked Neo as Naruto stood up. He then performed the handsign,and a hundred Naruto shadow clones appeared. Mizuki looked around in shock.

"NOW LEAVE OUR SENSEI ALONE!"shouted all the Naruto,and Neo clones as they ganged up on Mizuki,and beat the living out of him.

-The next morning-

Naruto awoke to find Iruka,and Neo smiling at him. "Did...we...win?"asked a tired Naruto.

"Yup! We won,buddy."said Neo as he grinned at Naruto.

"Close your eyes,Naruto."said Iruka. Naruto closed his eyes,and felt his goggles being removed,and something else being tied on in their place.

"Now open them."said Iruka. Naruto opened his eyes,and saw that Iruka's headband was gone before feeling his own forehead to find that it had been tied on.

"Why?"asked Naruto. Iruka,and Neo smiled.

"Because you finally passed. You are an official ninja of the Leaf."said Iruka. Naruto's eyes teared up before he pounced on his sensei,and best friend. The three laughed happily,but Naruto,and Neo knew they had a long road ahead of them if they wanted to attain their dreams.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

ZAzazza: Hope you all enjoy the chapter! Read,review,and don't flame.


	2. Chapter 2

ZAzazza: Heya everyone!

Naruto: Heya ZAzazza!

Neo: Hey!

ZAzazza: You guys ready for the next chapter?

Neo: I've already got my three tome sharingan so I'm ready for anything.

ZAzazza: Even to give Sakura a gift that proves your love for her?

Neo:*blushes*

Naruto: Ahahahaha! Neo's blushing!

Neo:*Hits Naruto over the head*Can we just start the show?

ZAzazza: Sure! Would you do the disclaimer?

Neo: Sure.

Neo (Disclaimer): ZAzazza doesn't own Naruto,or it's characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto,and Tite Kubo.

* * *

Chapter 2: My name is Konohamaru!

-One morning-

Neo awoke in his bed,and sat up before he stood up revealing that he was wearing just his black boxers. He went to the bathroom,took a shower,and brushed his teeth. He then walked into the bedroom,and put on his normal attire,tied his Leaf headband around his forehead,gave a once over at his reflection before smiling,and giving the mirror a thumbs up before heading out.

-Leaf Village-

Neo was walking through the streets of the Leaf Village ignoring the glares of the villagers as he came to a flower shop. He entered the flower shop only to get more glares from the customers there. He then noticed some roses,and got a big grin on his face as he pulled them from the shelf. '_Sakura ought to like these._'thought Neo as he took the roses to the front counter. The woman behind the counter glared at Neo.

"I'd like to buy these,please."said Neo.

"I'm afraid this shop doesn't serve _you're_ kind."said the woman with venom in her voice at the "you're" part. Neo sighed at the realization of what this was going to turn into.

"Look,I just want to buy these roses,and I'll be outta the shop in no time."said Neo.

"And I said no."said the woman as all the customers gathered around with rods,kunai,bats,and metal pipes.

"Not this again."said Neo as he hung his head.

"GET HIM!"shouted one of the customers before all the customers ran at Neo.

"That's it."said Neo as his eyes shifted to their three tomed sharingan state. Suddenly,everyone stopped before collapsing on the ground. The woman then swung at Neo with an ax,but he ducked under the blade as it passed over him before he looked at the woman. The woman saw the three tomes rotate rapidly before she collapsed as well. Neo's eyes changed back to normal before he placed some ryo on the counter,took the roses,and left.

-Sakura's house-

Neo arrived at Sakura's house,and looked up at her bedroom window to see she was busy with something. Neo walked up to the door,and was poised to knock before he froze up. '_She likes Sasuke so why would she accept these from a guy like me? She'd sooner accept them from Sasuke than from me._'thought Neo. He then placed the roses on the porch along with a card,rang the door bell,and jumped on to the roof of her house. Sakura came downstairs,opened the door,and looked down to find the roses,and a card. She picked up the roses,and opened the card to find a beautiful necklace with a ruby center in it. Sakura gasped at the sight of the necklace.

"Did he...?"asked Sakura. Neo smiled as he hoped Sakura figured out it was he who gave her the roses,and necklace.

'_She finally knows! Now to go greet her._'thought Neo as he jumped off Sakura's roof.

"Mom! Sasuke got me a necklace!"shouted Sakura as she looked back in her house causing Neo to hit the ground face first when he heard her say Sasuke's name. Sakura looked toward Neo when she heard the crash,and saw him laying on the ground face first with his feet in the air twitching.

"Neo,what are you doing here?"asked a now angry Sakura when she saw the Uchiha boy. Neo was on his feet in an instant.

"Oh,no reason in particular."said Neo.

"Then leave."said Sakura as she made to close the door.

"Who are the flowers from?"asked Neo causing Sakura to stop.

"If you must know they're from Sasuke."said Sakura.

"And the necklace?"asked Neo.

"From Sasuke also."said Sakura. Neo gritted his teeth slightly as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Always Sasuke! Why do I even bother?"Neo growled lowly as his eyes shifted between their sharingan,and normal states for a second,but Sakura still heard it.

"Why do you bother? What are you talking about?"asked Sakura as she glared at Neo. Said Uchiha just sighed before he gave a sad smile.

"Nothing."said Neo.

"Whatever."said Sakura as she walked back in,and closed the door,however she wasn't convinced it was nothing so she looked out the window to see Neo kick a garbage can hard enough to leave a dent.

"Dammit!"shouted Neo before he took a deep breath,looked back at Sakura's house with a sad expression,and walked off. Sakura looked at the necklace,then back at the spot Neo stood at before.

'_Did Neo give me...?_'thought Sakura as she looked at the necklace.

-Later-

Naruto,and Neo met with the photographer that was taking their genin registration pictures. "Naruto,there is no way they're going to accept a picture of you looking like that."said Neo. Naruto had red,and white paint all over his face.

"You sure ya wanna do this?"asked the photographer.

"Yeah,yeah! Just take the picture!"said Naruto. The photographer sighed.

"Alright,but don't blame me."said the photographer as he set up the camera before taking the pictures.

-Hokage's office-

Sarutobi looked at Neo's,and Naruto's photos,and approved of Neo's photo,but when he looked at Naruto's photo...

"We can't accept this photo. Take it again."said Sarutobi.

"WHAT! That's crap! I ain't taking it again!"said Naruto (no paint).

"Take it again."said Sarutobi. Naruto,and Sarutobi glared at each other before Naruto flew through handsigns.

"Transform!"shouted Naruto before a cloud of smoke shrouded him. He then reappeared as his female counterpart.

"Pretty please,Lord Hokage?"begged the female Naruto in all her glory as she blew Sarutobi a kiss. Said Hokage stared for a minute before he was blown back by a large nose bleed. The female Naruto changed back to normal Naruto as he,and Neo stared at the "bleeding" Hokage. After he got back in his seat Sarutobi looked at Naruto.

"That was very tricky. Don't do it again."said Sarutobi as he wiped his nose of the remaining blood. However,a young boy (Konohamaru Sarutobi) was waiting outside the room with a shuriken in hand. Konohamaru had brown hair done up in a spikey pony tail,black eyes,and wore a gray helmet on his head,yellow t-shirt,gray shorts,white shoes,and a blue scarf around his neck. The door then slid open,and Konohamaru came rushing in at Sarutobi.

"Get ready,old man! Today,I'm gonna beat you,and become the Hokage!"shouted Konohamaru. He then accidently stepped on his scarf,tripped,and landed on his face.

"HONORABLE GRANDSON! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"exclaimed a ninja (Ebisu) as he entered the room quickly. Ebisu had black hair,wore sunglasses,and wore a black long sleeved shirt,black ninja pants,black ninja sandals,a kunai holster on his right thigh,and wore his headband like a bandana. Konohamaru stood up,and rubbed the anime bump on his head.

"I'm fine."said Konohamaru before he ran out the room.

'_That's my grandson. He is just as energetic as Naruto,and Neo._'thought Sarutobi as he turned to face two said genin only to find both genin gone.

-Leaf Village streets-

Naruto,and Neo were walking through the streets with Konohamaru following,what he believed,secretly. Neo looked back only to find a poorly hidden Konohamaru hiding behind a drape that was painted to look like the fence. Neo activated his sharingan,and saw Konohamaru under the drape.

"He's following us,Naruto."whispered Neo (sharingan).

"Don't worry. I got a plan."said Naruto as he,and Neo continued walking with Konohamaru following as they rounded a corner. Konohamaru rounded the corner only to find the two gone.

"Why are you following us?"asked Neo as he,and Naruto appeared behind Konohamaru causing said boy to jump,and land on his ass.

"Whoa! You guys used shadow clones!"said an amazed Konohamaru.

"You didn't answer my question. Why are you following us?"said Neo as the tomes of his sharingan began spinning.

"I wanna learning how to use that sharinthingy that you're using now,chief."said Konohamaru. A tick mark appeared on Neo's forehead.

"It's a sharingan! You can't use it anyway."said Neo as the tomes stopped spinning.

"Why not?"asked Konohamaru as he jumped to his feet.

"Because only a person with Uchiha blood can wield a sharingan. I'm an Uchiha so I have a sharingan."said Neo as his eyes changed back to normal.

"Then how about that girly jutsu you used on my grandfather earlier,boss?"asked Konohamaru as he looked at Naruto.

"Forget it!"said Naruto as he,and Neo started walking away.

"What?! You're just afraid!"said Konohamaru causing a tick mark to appear on Naruto's head as he stopped. He then walked back to Konohamaru,picked him up by his scarf,and glared at him as Konohamaru just smirked.

'_He's not gonna do anything now that he knows that I'm the grandson of the Third Hokage._'thought Konohamaru as Naruto continued to glare at him. Said genin then hit Konohamaru on the head,and dropped him on his ass.

"OW! You hit me! Don't you know who I am?!"said Konohamaru as he rubbed the anime bump on his head. Naruto just glared Konohamaru right in the eye.

"I don't care who you are."said Naruto.

"Just teach me,boss. I...wanna be Hokage one day,but to do so I have to beat my grandfather."said Konohamaru. Naruto thought for a minute while Neo watched. Naruto's face broke out in a grin.

"Alright! I'll teach ya."said Naruto. Konohamaru's eyes lit up as he jumped to his feet.

'_Oh boy. This not going to end well._'thought Neo as he,Naruto,and Konohamaru headed off further into the Leaf Village.

-Later-

Naruto,Neo,and Konohamaru were standing outside a store.

"The first thing to learning the Sexy Jutsu is...studying!"declared Naruto.

"Alright!"said Konohamaru before the two started walking to the door. Suddenly,Naruto stopped,and looked back to see Neo still standing where he was.

"Come on,Neo."said Naruto. Neo shook his head.

"Nope. I know exactly what is going to happen when the owner of that store catches you,and I will have no part of it. I didn't earn this Leaf headband,and became a genin by causing trouble...most of the time."said Neo.

"Whatever,but you don't know what you're missing out on."said Naruto before he entered the shop.

"I believe I do."Neo said to himself.

-With Naruto,and Konohamaru-

Naruto,and Konohamaru slipped by the sleeping store owner,and came to a rack full of swim suit magazines.

"Jackpot."whispered Naruto,and Konohamaru as they pulled a magazine off the rack,and opened it. As they read a shadow loomed over them.

"This is not a library,Naruto!"said the now awake store owner as said genin,and Konohamaru turned to look at the store owner.

-Outside-

Neo was waiting outside when Konohamaru came running out of the store followed by Naruto sailing out the store,past Neo,and hitting a nearby building.

"AND DON'T COME BACK!"shouted the store owner before he slammed the door shut. Neo walked over to his friend,and fellow demon container,and knelt beside him.

"Told ya so."Neo simply said as he stood up. Naruto then stood up with a black eye,and a swollen cheek.

"It's time to see if you can perform the jutsu. Let's go!"said Naruto.

"Right boss!"said an excited Konohamaru as the three took off to another part of the village.

-Meanwhile-

Ebisu landed on a rooftop looking for Konohamaru. "Where is he? If he is with Naruto,and Neo then who knows what bad habits he'll pick up from them."said Ebisu before he took off across the rooftops to continue looking for Konohamaru.

-With Neo,Naruto,and Konohamaru-

The three were in the residential district of the Leaf Village. "Alright,who should I transform into,boss?"asked Konohamaru. Naruto (injuries gone) looked around for a girl that Konohamaru could transform into. He then spotted a young woman with red hair done up in a pony tail,brown eyes,a C-cup bust,and wore a purple,and green kimono,and brown sandals.

"Transform into her."said Naruto as he pointed at the young woman.

"Right boss!"said Konohamaru before he performed the handsigns.

"Transform!"said Konohamaru before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared a fat version of the young woman stood in his place. Neo,and Naruto both stared at the transformed Konohamaru with the anime despair lines on the back of their heads.

"How do I look?"asked the female Konohamaru.

"That's...pretty good. An exact replica if I do say so."said Naruto as Konohamaru changed back to normal.

"Uh,Naruto?"said Neo as he tapped Naruto on the shoulder.

"Yeah?"asked Naruto. Neo pointed behind Naruto to which said genin looked back to see the young woman with a tick mark on her forehead.

"I LOOK LIKE THAT,HUH?!"asked/yelled the woman as she raised a fist.

BAM!

-A few painful minutes later-

Naruto was now sporting a swollen black eye,and an even more swollen cheek,and a bloody nose. "Next time you attempt trying to turn into me try adding curves to my figure,okay?"said the woman sweetly as she patted Konohamaru on the head. She then turned to Neo.

"D-Don't tell me you're going to try attacking me,too."said Neo.

"You're an Uchiha,right?"asked the woman.

"Y-Yeah."said Neo.

"Do you think you could show me some fire style jutsu sometime?"asked the woman.

"Sorry,but I only know one,and it's too dangerous to use inside the village."said Neo.

"Oh well,some other time then,okay?"said the woman before she left.

"Why am I the only one getting hit?"asked Naruto.

"I'm sorry."said a disappointed Konohamaru. This caught Neo,and Naruto by surprise.

"What do you mean?"asked Naruto.

"It's because I'm the grandson of the Third Hokage. Whenever people look at me they don't see me. All they see is the honorable grandson of the Third Hokage. It's like I don't even exist."said Konohamaru. Neo,and Naruto found they could relate to how Konohamaru felt.

"I know how you feel,Konohamaru. Naruto,and I both. We've been shunned,and ignored,and hated for just existing. To us you're not the old man's grandson,or the honorable grandson. You're Konohamaru Sarutobi."said Neo as he gave Konohamaru a big grin. The boy gave Neo,and Naruto a big grin.

"Now let's go test,and see if you got the Sexy Jutsu down!"declared Naruto.

"Right!"exclaimed Konohamaru before the three took off.

-Forest-

Naruto,Neo,and Konohamaru arrived in the forest. "Alright,let's get started!"said Naruto.

"Right!"saluted Konohamaru before he began repeatedly transforming to try,and perfect the Sexy Jutsu.

-Meanwhile-

Ebisu was moving along the rooftops still looking for Konohamaru. "WHERE ARE YOU,HONORABLE GRANDSON?!"he shouted at the top of his lungs.

-Back with Neo,Naruto,and Konohamaru-

The three were eating cups of ramen while trying to figure out why Konohamaru couldn't get the Sexy Jutsu down. "Why can't I get this jutsu down?"asked Konohamaru.

"Don't worry about it. We'll figure out the problem sooner,or later."said Neo with some noodles sticking out of his mouth while Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

"I finally found you!"said a voice causing the three to whip around,and see Ebisu standing there with a triumphant smile. Konohamaru jumped to his feet.

"Leave me alone! Boss,and chief are teaching me how to become Hokage now."said Konohamaru. Ebisu just chuckled.

"Honorable grandson,you must see reason. These two are nothing,but jokes. Stick with my training,and I'll make you into a Hokage quicker than you would with these two disgraces that call themselves ninja."said Ebisu as he approached Konohamaru. Said boy glared at Ebisu for calling his two friends/mentors disgraces,and flew through handsigns.

"TRANSFORM!"shouted Konohamaru before he became shrouded in smoke. When the smoke disappeared a female version of Konohamaru stood in the original's place. The female had long brown hair that reached to the middle of her back,black eyes,a double C-cup bust,and unlike the other failed attempts this one had an hourglass figure,and was also naked.

"Hi there. What do you think of my jutsu?"said the female Konohamaru. Ebisu's jaw hit the ground anime style before he turned completely red.

"WHAT KIND OF JUTSU IS THAT?!"asked/shouted Ebisu as Konohamaru changed back to normal. He then grabbed Konohamaru's scarf,and tried dragging back with him. "No grandson of the Third Hokage should use such an idiotic jutsu. It's beneath you. Now come along!"

A now pissed off Naruto,and Neo stepped in. Neo activated his sharingan while Naruto crossed his fingers in the handsign of the shadow clone jutsu.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"shouted Naruto as multiple Narutos appeared. Ebisu chuckled as he let go of Konohamaru,and walked into the middle of the clones.

"The shadow clone jutsu,and the sharingan? Please,I'm a jonin so those won't work on me."said Ebisu as he took his battle stance. "Ready?"

The Naruto shadow clones then performed the same handsigns.

"Transform!"they all shouted before being engulfed in smoke. When the smoke cleared all the clones had transformed into female Narutos. All the female Naruto shadow clones then glomped on to a shocked Ebisu as his jaw was on the ground.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"screamed Ebisu as he was blown back by a massive nosebleed.

"I guess he was a closet pervert after all."said Neo with a big grin as his eyes changed back to normal.

-Meanwhile-

Sarutobi was watching the battle through a crystal ball. '_He has figured out how to combine shadow clone with his own creation! Very tricky indeed...and he could probably even get me with it,too._'thought Sarutobi.

-Later-

Naruto (normal),Neo,and Konohamaru were once again eating ramen while the sun was setting.

"I'm done."said Konohamaru catching questioning looks from Naruto,and Neo.

"What do ya mean?"asked Neo.

"I'm done being you two's student. From this day on we're rivals."said Konohamaru with a challenging smirk. Naruto then got one of his own.

"Fine,but in order to become Hokage you'll have to defeat me in combat."said Naruto.

"Right! Thanks,boss!"said Konohamaru. Neo quietly chuckled to himself while watching the two.

'_Things are definitely going to be different now._'Neo thought as he continued to watch Naruto,and Konohamaru.

-To be continued-

* * *

ZAzazza: That took awhile.

Naruto: Yeah! What's this dangerous jutsu Neo knows that he can't use in the village?

Neo: You'll find out soon enough.

Naruto: Aw,come on!

ZAzazza: Starting next chapter I'll be adding little shorts at the end of every chapter. As usual read,review,comment,and don't flame.

Naruto,and Neo: Your good reviews,and comments help ZAzazza write new chapters.

ZAzazza,Naruto,and Neo: Later!


	3. Chapter 3

ZAzazza: Hey everyone! I'm back with the next chapter!

Sakura: And in this one we're going to see what other jutsu Neo,and Sasuke know.

Naruto: What about me? I have awesome jutsu,too.

ZAzazza: You just combined your Sexy Jutsu with your Shadow Clone Jutsu to create your Harem Jutsu.

Naruto: But it beat that Ebisu punk!

ZAzazza: He was a closet pervert anyway.

Naruto: Well I-

ZAzazza: Let's get this show on the road! Sakura could you do the disclaimer?

Sakura: Sure!

Sakura (Disclaimer): ZAzazza doesn't own Naruto,or it's characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto,and Tite Kubo.

* * *

Chapter 3: Sasuke,and Sakura. Friends,or Foes.

-One morning-

Neo awoke in his new apartment in the Uchiha compound,him acquiring the apartment thanks to the old man Hokage,and sat up on his bed. He stood up with a yawn before popping his back,and walking over to his calender. He looked at the date circled in red,and grinned from ear to ear. He then rushed to his bathroom,stripped until he was as naked as the day he was born,and took a shower. After his shower he brushed his teeth,and proceeded to get dressed. He put on his normal attire except for his black zip up shirt which he switched for one that had a higher collar before putting it on,and zipping it completely up to where the collar hid his jaw,and mouth. He then tied his headband around his forehead.

He then proceeded to his kitchen,and picked up a scroll he left there. The scroll had the crest of the Uchiha clan on it. Neo opened the scroll,and looked at it's contents. "Wow! I didn't know a shadow clone's memories were transfered back to the original. That'll come in handy."said Neo before he continued reading. He read about some fire jutsu,and a couple lightning jutsu,but what really caught his attention was an entry about the sharingan.

"Mangekyo Sharingan? In order to acquire this power one must kill someone close to them. No thanks! I ain't killing someone for a power like that!"said Neo. He then closed the scroll,and left.

-Later-

Neo arrived at the Ninja Academy to find Naruto already in his seat. "Hey Naruto!"said Neo as he walked over to his best friend,and sat down. When Neo noticed Naruto was looking to the left,and glaring he looked to see Sasuke sitting there.

'_That's why Naruto didn't respond. Can't say I blame him._'thought Neo. Suddenly,the door flew open to reveal Sakura,and Ino fighting to get in first. Neo sighed as he proceeded to stand up,walked over to the door,and opened it a little more causing Sakura,and Ino to come flying in the room. Ino regained her balance,but Sakura ended up crashing into Neo causing both to fall to the ground. Everyone gasped as they stood to get a better look. What they saw was Sakura on top of Neo with their faces just an inch apart,and both blushing madly. Neo then noticed a chain around Sakura's neck before he saw the ruby causing him to smile a small smile. They stayed like that for a couple minutes before Sakura screamed,jumped to her feet,and upper cutted Neo as said ninja stood up,sending him sailing through the air,and landing on Iruka's desk. Iruka came in,and noticed Neo laying on his desk.

"Why are you laying on my desk,Neo?"asked Iruka. Neo looked up at him.

"Just lying around."groaned Neo before he fell off the desk.

"Alright,I'll begin by saying congrats to you all,and I couldn't be more proud of you all,or for being your sensei. Now to assign teams."said Iruka.

-One hour later-

"Alright,now for team seven."said Iruka.

'_I don't mind being on any team as long as Sasuke isn't on that team._'thought Naruto.

'_I hope I get on Sasuke's team._'thought Sakura.

'_I really want to get on the same team as Sakura,so I could show her how strong I am,and so I can protect her._'thought Neo.

"Team seven will be...Neo Uchiha,and Sakura Haruno..."said Iruka. Neo got a big grin on his face as he rubbed the back of his head while Sakura didn't seem to mind either way.

"...And Naruto Uzumaki,and Sasuke Uchiha."said Iruka.

"I'm doomed."said Naruto as he hung his head while Sakura was cheering out of joy because she was on the same team as Sasuke.

'_I'm not going to be on the same team as Naruto?_'thought Hinata. Hinata Hyuga had black hair,crystal pupiless eyes,and wore blue ninja sandals,black ninja pants,a kunai holster on her right thigh,a fish net short sleeved shirt with a tan jacket over the shirt,and wore her Leaf headband around her neck.

"Team eight will be Kiba Inuzuka,Shino Aburame,and Hinata Hyuga."said Iruka. Shino Aburame had brown spikey hair,and wore goggles over his eyes,blue ninja sandals,black ninja pants,a kunai holster on his right thigh,a fish net shirt with a tan jacket that's collar hid his mouth,and jaw,and wore his Leaf headband around his forehead.

"I see."said Shino.

"Team nine is already taken so team ten will be Shikamaru Nara,Choji Akamichi,and Ino Yamanaka."said Iruka. Shikamaru Nara had black hair done up in a spikey pony tail,black eyes,and wore blue ninja sandals,black ninja pants,a kunai holster on his right thigh,a fish net shirt with a green vest over it,and wore his Leaf headband on his left arm. Choji Akamichi had brown hair,black eyes (which were usually closed),red spirals on both his cheeks,and wore blue ninja sandals,black ninja pants,a kunai holster on his right thigh,a yellow shirt with a spiral on the front,a sleeveless green vest,a white scarf around his neck,and wore his Leaf headband like a bandana with his hair sticking out.

'_OH NO!_'Ino screamed in her head.

-Meanwhile-

Sarutobi was watching the team formations through his crystal ball with Kakashi Hatake,Kurenai Yuhi,Asuma Sarutobi,and Anko Mitarashi. Kakashi Hatake had white hair,a single black eye,and wore black ninja sandals,black ninja pants,a kunai holster on his right thigh,a black long sleeved shirt,a green jonin vest,a mask over his mouth,and nose,black fingerless gloves,and wore his Leaf headband around his forehead with part of it concealing his left eye. Kurenai Yuhi had black hair that reached to the middle of her back,red eyes,a C-cup bust,and wore black ninja sandals,a kunai holster on her right thigh,a red kimono that stopped above her kunai holster with a white matching one over it,and wore her Leaf headband around her forehead. Asuma Sarutobi had black hair,brown eyes,a black beard,and wore black ninja sandals,black ninja pants,a black long sleeved shirt,green jonin vest,and wore his Leaf headband around his forehead. Anko Mitarashi had purple hair done up in a spikey pony tail,brown pupiless eyes,a double C-cup bust,and wore black ninja sandals,black ninja short shorts,a kunai holster on her right thigh,a fish net shirt,a brown trench coat (short one),and wore her Leaf headband around her forehead.

"What do you think?"asked Sarutobi.

"That Naruto gets himself into a lot of trouble,but that Neo kid is...powerful to say the least."said Kurenai.

"I have to agree with ya,Kurenai. He already has a complete sharingan. I bet he can perform some pretty powerful genjutsu already,too."said Asuma.

"Neo Uchiha."said Kakashi as he kept his eye on said Uchiha.

"That boy has definitely caught my eye for sure."said Anko as she smiled a devilish smile. Kurenai shook her head disapprovingly.

"Behave Anko."said Kurenai.

"What? I just gave my opinion."said Anko.

"Kakashi,you will be team seven's jonin sensei. Kurenai will be team eight's,and Asuma will be team ten's. That's all."said Sarutobi. The three jonin left,but Anko still remained.

"What about me?"asked Anko. Sarutobi thought for a minute.

"You'll find out when the time is right."said Sarutobi. Anko nodded her head before disappearing as well.

-A few hours later-

Neo,Naruto,Sasuke,and Sakura were the only ones left in the class room.

"Where is he?!"asked Naruto who had grown impatient while waiting for their jonin sensei who was late. Naruto then decided to "punish" his sensei for being late by grabbing a chalkboard eraser,and going over to the door.

"I wouldn't do that,Naruto."said Sakura as she glared at said boy who was standing on top of a stool while placing the eraser on the door. When he was finished he got down,and went back to his seat. Just then Kakashi entered the room only for the eraser to fall,and hit him on the head.

"You're Naruto Uzumaki. Two minutes after meeting you,and already I don't like you."said Kakashi causing Naruto to facepalm. "Anyway,I'll be you're sensei starting today so after lunch meet me on the roof,and I'll discuss what we are to do." Kakashi then disappeared before the four left.

-A few minutes later-

The four split up leaving just Naruto,and Neo. "I got an idea!"said Naruto.

"What exactly?"asked Neo who had the feeling he was going to regret asking.

-Meanwhile-

Ino,Choji,and Shikamaru were eating lunch together.

"I just don't get what you see in that Sasuke."said Shikamaru.

"Of course you wouldn't."said Ino. The three then noticed Naruto,and Neo sneaking to an open window that Sasuke was looking out of while eating.

"What are they up to? They better not try anything on my Sasuke!"threatened Ino. Naruto,and Neo then dove into the window causing it to close as they attacked Sasuke. After a few minutes Sasuke emerged from the building.

"That's proof that no matter what Sasuke is better."said Ino with a triumphant smile.

-Meanwhile-

Sasuke was walking when Naruto appeared beside him. "Ya ready,Neo?"asked Naruto.

"Yeah,but what if Sakura finds out that I'm not the real Sasuke?"asked Sasuke who was actually Neo henged as Sasuke.

"All ya gotta do is stay that way until ya find out if she sees you as something other than a teammate."said Naruto.

"Alright."said Sasuke/Neo.

-Later-

Sakura was sitting on a bench trying to figure out where Sasuke was. '_Why doesn't Sasuke ever pay me any attention?_'thought Sakura.

"Maybe he'd say that I have a charming wide forehead,and he would want to kiss it."said Sakura. "That's just a fairy tale."

"Why Sakura,what a charming wide forehead you have. It makes me want to kiss it."said a voice causing Sakura to look up,and see "Sasuke" (Sasuke/Neo).

'_**THIS FAIRY TALE IS FOR REAL!**_** CHA!**'shouted Inner-Sakura.

"Just kidding. That's something Naruto,or Neo would say."said Sasuke/Neo as he sat next to Sakura.

"Yeah."said Sakura.

"Speaking of which. What do you think of Naruto,and Neo?"said Sasuke/Neo.

"Well Naruto is just annoying with how he is always getting into trouble,and Neo is okay if he would stop joining Naruto in his antics,but neither of them will ever compare to you,Sasuke."said Sakura as she blushed. Sasuke/Neo gained a pained expression,but quickly shook it off,but Sakura still saw it.

"What's wrong,Sasuke?"asked a now worried Sakura.

"I'm just trying to resist the urge to kiss you."lied Sasuke/Neo. Sakura smiled a seductive smile before she leaned closer.

"Then what are you waiting for?"asked Sakura as she closed her eyes. Sasuke/Neo's eyes went wide from shock.

'_I'M ACTUALLY ABOUT TO KISS SAKURA!_'Sasuke/Neo shouted in his head as he leaned closer to Sakura. Suddenly,however,Sasuke/Neo stopped as he smiled a sad smile.

'_I can't do this to Sakura. It's her first kiss,and if I were to kiss her,and later she found out that it wasn't the real Sasuke she kissed then she would be mortified._'thought Sasuke/Neo. He then kissed Sakura on her forehead causing her eyes to shoot open in surprise. Sasuke/Neo then stood up.

"Wait Sasuke!"said Sakura as she reached out to him.

"Sorry,but I gotta go."said Sasuke/Neo as he started walking away. As he did Sakura saw a single tear roll down his cheek before he turned a corner,and disappeared.

-With Neo-

Once he was out of sight Neo dispelled the henge,and wiped away the tear. "Naruto,you can come out now."said Neo. He then looked around,and saw that Naruto was gone.

"Where the hell did he go?"Neo asked himself.

-With Naruto-

Naruto was sitting on the can while using one arm to brace against the wall.

"Dammit,why didn't I check the label on that milk this morning?"grunted Naruto. He then felt another "wave" coming.

"AM I GOING TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE ON THE POT!"asked/shouted Naruto.

-Back with Sakura-

Sakura was still dazed by "Sasuke" kissing her forehead when she saw Sasuke (the real one) walking by.

"There you are,Sasuke! Don't be so shy you bad boy."said Sakura as she stood up. Sasuke looked over at her with a glare.

"Where is Naruto,and Neo?"asked Sasuke. Sakura had a confused look.

"Why would you care about them. The only reason they act like they do is because they grew up without parents. If I acted like that my parents would be furious."said Sakura.

"What would you know about having no parents. They don't act like that to just be annoying. They act like that so people will notice them. Sakura..."said Sasuke as his glare intensified. "...You're annoying." Sakura's eyes widened in shock at being called annoying by the guy she had a crush on. Sasuke then walked off.

-With Neo-

Neo was walking when he ran into Sasuke. "There you are."said Sasuke.

"Sasuke?! How the hell did you get loose?"asked a surprised Neo. Sasuke smirked.

"A skilled ninja can get out of a simple trap like that."said Sasuke. "Now I believe I owe you some payback."

"I don't have time for this."said Neo as he tried walking past Sasuke only for said Uchiha to grab his arm. At this point Neo's eyes changed into their sharingan form,and Neo looked Sasuke dead in the eye.

'_A sharingan,and with three tomes,too?!_'thought Sasuke before he collapsed. Neo sighed as his eyes changed back to normal before he continued walking.

-Back with Sakura-

Sakura had been thinking long,and hard about what Sasuke had told her (while trying to not remember him calling her annoying).

'_Sasuke is right. I hadn't even thought about why Naruto,and Neo always pulled pranks,or even took their feelings into consideration. I'm so selfish._'thought Sakura. "No more! We're a team now so the least I can do is try to get along with them." She then noticed Neo coming by,and stood up.

"Hey Neo. You wanna have lunch together?"said Sakura. This earned Sakura a confused look from Neo.

"Why do you want to have lunch with me?"asked Neo.

"Because we're teammates now,and we have to get use to being in each others company since we'll be going on missions together with Naruto,Sasuke,and Kakashi-sensei."said Sakura. Neo thought about it for a minute.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt."said Neo as he walked over,and sat beside Sakura.

-A few hours later-

The four teammates were waiting on the roof when Kakashi finally appeared. "Sorry I'm late."said Kakashi.

"What are we doing first,Sensei?"asked Sakura.

"First we'll do introductions."said Kakashi.

"Then tell us about you,Sensei!"shouted Naruto.

"Yeah,tell us,Sensei."said Sakura while Neo nodded his head.

"Alright. My name is Kakashi Hatake,and I like nice strolls. I don't have any real goals,and I don't like people who abandon others for selfish reasons. Now it's your turn,loud mouth."said Kakashi.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki,and I like ramen. I hate Sasuke,and my goal is to become the Hokage! Believe it!"said Naruto.

"Alright,now it's your turn,pinky."said Kakashi.

"My name is Sakura Haruno,and I like...(looks at Sasuke). I hate Naruto,and my dream is...(looks at Sasuke,blushes,and giggles)."said Sakura.

"I see. Your turn."said Kakashi as he pointed at Neo.

"My name is Neo Uchiha,and I don't have many things that I like. I absolutely hate Sasuke,and my dream is to become the Feudal Lord."said Neo.

"Impressive,and now for you,Uchiha."said Kakashi.

"My name...is Sasuke Uchiha,and I don't like anything. I hate almost everything,and what I have is not a dream for I will make it a reality. My goal is to restore my clan,and kill a certain someone."said Sasuke.

"Oh boy. I've got a loud mouth,an obsessed fan girl,a too serious Uchiha,and another Uchiha that is actually determined to become strong. I'd say out of the four of you Neo is the only one who will listen."said Kakashi getting negative responses from three of his four new pupils.

"So what are we doing first,Kakashi-sensei?"asked Neo.

"It's simply really. Before you become ninja I'm going to put you through a test."said Kakashi.

"Hey,wait a minute! We're already ninja so you can't do that!"shouted Naruto.

"Actually,all jonin sensei put their genin students through tests to see if they can handle the pressure of being a ninja. Oh,and by the way if you fail,even one of you then you'll be sent back to the academy."said Kakashi causing all four to gasp.

'_I've got to pass!_'thought all four in unison.

"Meet me at training ground seven tomorrow at six o'clock,and don't be late. Oh,and skip breakfast because if you don't you'll throw up."said Kakashi before he disappeared. Neo,Naruto,Sasuke,and Sakura all looked at each other,and nodded once before they all went their separate ways.

-The next morning-

Neo awoke at five o'clock in the morning,got up,got ready,and decide to read a scroll before he left for training ground seven. He then took out a scroll,and read it. It was a scroll he used to copy the information on the shadow clone jutsu from the forbidden scroll. As he read he found something extremely useful.

"WOW! I didn't know that a shadow clone's experiences,and memories returned to the original! This will definitely help in future training!"exclaimed Neo who then continued reading. Before he realized it fifty minutes had passed. Neo then closed the scroll,and left his apartment.

-Leaf Village streets-

Neo was walking toward training ground seven when he saw Sakura who was tired as hell,and hungry. "Hey Sakura!"Neo called out to the pinkette. Sakura looked back to see Neo coming up to her.

"Hi Neo *yawns*."yawned Sakura as she greeted her teammate.

"You look tired,and hungry,Sakura."said Neo.

"That's because I am."deadpanned Sakura as they continued walking. Neo then reached into his pouch,and pulled out some rations,and offered some to the pinkette.

"Here."said Neo.

"But Kakashi-sensei said not to eat,or we would end up throwing up at the end of the test."said Sakura. Neo shook his head.

"You need your strength."said Neo. Sakura blushed slightly as she took the rations.

"T-Thank you,Neo."said Sakura before she started eating the rations. Neo scratched the back of his head.

"Don't mention it. Teammates are suppose to help,and look out for each other."said Neo. Soon they found themselves at training ground seven,and spotted Naruto,and Sasuke already there.

-Three hours later-

Kakashi finally arrived. "Hey everyone. Sorry I'm late,but I got lost on the road of life."said Kakashi.

"LIKE HELL YOU DID!"shouted Neo,Sakura,and Naruto in unison. Kakashi sweatdropped as he pointed toward four logs stuck in the ground.

"I'll explain the rules of this test..."said Kakashi as he pulled out three bells. "You need to get these bells from me before noon which is in three hours,or you get no lunch." Neo,however,interrupted.

"But there is only three bells. How are all four of us supposed to pass the test if there are only three bells?"said Neo.

"Yeah! We can't all pass if there isn't enough bells."said Naruto.

"Exactly. This test is set up so that one of you will fail. So you better be ready because the test starts right-"said Kakashi before Naruto jumped the gun,and charged at Kakashi. Naruto jumped,and kicked at Kakashi,but said jonin ducked. When Naruto landed he felt a kunai tip on the back of his neck.

"You didn't even wait for me to say go."said Kakashi. "Alright,we'll start...now!" Kakashi then disappeared before the four teammates did as well.

-One hour later-

Kakashi appeared in a clearing,and looked around. '_Well their not expertly hidden,but they are well hidden._'thought Kakashi. He then looked around some more.

'_Neo however..._'thought Kakashi.

"HEY!"shouted a voice. Kakashi turned around to see Naruto standing in the open. Kakashi sighed as he pulled out a book,and read.

"You're suppose to be hiding."said Kakashi while not taking his eye off the book.

"You,and me! Right now!"challenged Naruto. Kakashi sweatdropped.

-Meanwhile-

Sakura was hiding under a bush while Sasuke was up in a tree. '_That moron!_'thought Sakura.

"That guy is a total idiot."whispered Sasuke.

-Back with Naruto,and Kakashi-

Naruto performed the handsign for the shadow clone jutsu causing dozens of Naruto clones to appear amazing Sakura,and Sasuke. All the Narutos charged at Kakashi,but said jonin disappeared before reappearing behind the real Naruto while crouching. Kakashi got a twinkle in his eye as he performed a handsign.

"HIDDEN LEAF SECRET TAIJUTSU: ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!"announced Kakashi as he poked Naruto in the ass. All the Naruto clones disappeared as the real Naruto cringed for a second.

"OOOOOWWWWWWW!"screamed Naruto as he went sailing into the sky before landing in the pond nearby.

"Ninja techniques #1: Taijutsu."said Kakashi as he continued reading. Suddenly,something sped past Kakashi at an alarming speed,and Kakashi felt a tug at his waist where he tied the bells. Kakashi looked down to see that he now had only two bells left.

'_HOW?!_'thought a surprised Kakashi who then looked forward to see Neo standing a few feet away holding a bell.

"Surprised?"asked Neo with a big grin before he chucked the bell to Naruto who had just gotten out of the water. Kakashi then realized why Neo had managed to snag a bell.

"You've had weighted seals on your legs,and you released the seals to increase your speed."said Kakashi.

"I knew you would figure it out. You are a jonin after all. I hope you're ready because you may have been able to handle Naruto while reading that book,but you won't be able to do the same with me."said Neo as he prepared to snatch another bell from his sensei. Kakashi sighed as he pocketed his book.

'_With those weighted seals he has the speed of at least a chunin rank ninja,but when he removed the seals his speed rose to that of a jonin rank ninja. I'd better be careful with this one._'thought Kakashi. Neo then dashed at Kakashi,and attempted a kick,but Kakashi caught his leg,and threw him back. Neo then wove through handsigns.

'_This is going to take a lot of my chakra,but I have to get the rest of those bells._'thought Neo as he took a deep breath. Sasuke saw this,and knew Neo was about to use a fire style jutsu.

"FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIRE ANNIHILATION JUTSU!"shouted Neo before he blew a gigantic fireball at Kakashi. Said jonin's eye went wide with shock before he dodged out of the way by jumping into the trees. When the flames stopped Neo hunched over gasping for breath.

'_That was an S-rank jutsu! How did he learn that?_'thought Kakashi as he stared at the young Uchiha. Kakashi then jumped down,and charged at Neo with the intent to restrain him. Neo,however,saw this,and flew through more handsigns.

"WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!"shouted Neo as water rose from the pond,and formed into a dragon before the water dragon lunged at Kakashi. Said jonin was caught in the jutsu,and swept away before hitting a hard tree. Neo was now down on his hands,and knees desperately trying to regain his breath after exerting a large amount of chakra. Sakura,Sasuke,and Naruto were all shocked to see that Neo was putting up a good fight against their sensei,and that he knew two very powerful jutsu. When Neo looked toward the tree Kakashi hit he saw a log in the jonin's place.

'_Substitution!_'thought Neo. Suddenly,his vision started to distort. Neo rubbed his eyes,and looked around for Sasuke,Sakura,and Naruto. When he didn't sense their chakra he took off into the woods of the training ground to find them.

-One hour later-

Neo had come to a clearing while trying to find his teammates,but had no such luck. '_It's been two hours since the test started. We only have one hour left to get the last two bells from Kakashi-sensei. Where are they?_'thought Neo as he looked around.

"N-Neo?"asked a voice. Neo turned around,and his eyes went wide with shock at what he saw. Coming out of the bushes was Sakura,but she had several kunai stabbed in her,and she was bleeding profusely. Neo gritted his teeth in anger as red chakra began pouring out of his body. In an instant Neo's eyes changed into their sharingan form,and the injuried Sakura disappeared.

"Genjutsu? Is that all ya got,Sensei?"asked Neo knowing Kakashi was nearby. Kakashi had seen the red chakra,and was almost convinced that the Ten-Tailed Wolf had gotten loose,but was surprised Neo had a three tomed sharingan. He knew Neo had a sharingan,but didn't know that it had matured to it's three tomed state already.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"screamed a voice that Neo knew belonged to Sakura. Quickly,he ran to find her.

-A few minutes later-

Neo found Sakura who was petrified with fear. "Are you okay,Sakura? What happened?"asked Neo. When she didn't answer Neo looked toward what she was looking at only to see Sasuke's head sticking out of the ground.

"A little help."said Sasuke.

"What...happened?"asked a confused Neo. Sasuke sighed before looking at Neo (but not eye to eye because of Neo's sharingan).

"I encountered Kakashi,and tried to get one of the bells,but he used some jutsu that let him burrow underground,and he pulled all of me except my head under the ground."explained Sasuke.

"HAHAHAHA! That's what you get for trying to jump the gun,Sasuke."said Naruto as he approached the group. Suddenly,however,Naruto walked right into a trap that consisted of a rope being lain out on the ground,and when he stepped in it he was caught by the rope,and hung upside down. Neo sighed as he pulled Sasuke out of the ground,and then threw a kunai at the rope cutting Naruto down.

"I actually have a plan if you three are interested."said Neo. Naruto,Sasuke,and Sakura looked at each other before looking back at Neo.

"What is it?"asked the three in unison.

"Well it goes like this..."said Neo as he told his teammates his plan.

-Forty minutes later-

Kakashi looked at the clock he set up,and it read ten 'til twelve. "So far they only have one bell,and it's almost noon. I guess I'll only be taking on one of them as my student."said Kakashi.

"FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIRE ANNIHILATION JUTSU!"shouted a familiar voice before a giant ball of fire came towards Kakashi. Said jonin dodged the jutsu,but Sasuke appeared above him,and attempted a drop kick,but Kakashi grabbed his leg,and hurled him into a tree. Naruto then appeared,and threw a punch at him while Sakura,having appeared at the same time as Naruto,threw a barrage of kunai at Kakashi,but said jonin used substitution to replace himself with a log. Kakashi then reappeared in a tree nearby.

'_They only have one minute left so they can't possibly-_.'Kakashi thought until he felt something pass by him,and something tug at his waist. He then looked down to see that Neo had used the same trick as before to get the last two bells. At that exact moment the alarm went off signaling the end of the test,and Kakashi saw that Neo had given the last two bells to Sasuke,and Sakura.

"It would seem that you four managed to get the bells from me,but you don't have one,Neo,so that means no lunch."said Kakashi. Neo shrugged his shoulders.

"How bad can it be?"asked Neo as his eyes changed back to normal.

-A few minutes later-

Naruto,Sasuke,and Sakura were sitting by the four wooden logs eating their lunches while Neo was tied to one of the logs. "I had to ask."said Neo as he hung his head in disappointment. He then looked up to see a bento box in front of his face.

"Huh?"asked Neo who then looked,and saw that Sakura was the one offering him her lunch.

"Here."said Sakura. Neo shook his head before getting a big grin.

"That's okay. I'm fine,and besides Kakashi-sensei said that I'm to go without lunch."said Neo.

"Well...you helped us so it's only fair that I offer you something to eat."said Sakura. Neo shook his head again.

"Even if I wanted to I can't because my arms are tied,too."said Neo. Sakura took her chopsticks,grabbed some food,and held it up to Neo surprising the young genin.

"Here,and take it before I change my mind."said Sakura.

"O-Ok."said a blushing Neo before he opened his mouth,and Sakura stuck the food in. At that moment Kakashi appeared.

"What are you doing?!"asked Kakashi. "I said that he was to go without food."

"He was starving,and I couldn't let him suffer just because he made himself fail so we could pass."said Sakura. Naruto nodded his head.

"Yeah! Neo,and I have been friends since as long as we can remember so I'm standing by his side! If your going to send him back to the academy then you might as well send all of us! Believe it!"said Naruto. Even Sasuke agreed with Naruto,and Sakura. Kakashi then smiled from behind his mask.

"You pass."said Kakashi.

"WHAT?!"exclaimed all four teammates.

"I said that you four pass. The test was meant to see how well you four worked together as a team,and while Neo managing to get the first bell single handedly was impressive I was most impressed at how you all worked together to get the last two bells,and even now when you all were prepared to be sent back to the academy."said Kakashi. Naruto,Neo,and Sakura all cheered for joy while Sasuke simply smiled a small smile.

"Now can someone untie me,please?"begged Neo. Naruto then used a kunai to cut the rope,and free Neo.

"Meet here tomorrow at the same time for team seven's first mission."said Kakashi before he disappeared. All four said their good-byes to each other before going their separate ways to rest for tomorrow.

-To be continued-

* * *

ZAzazza: That was a long chapter. Anyway,I know I said I would start making little shorts at the end of each chapter,but I'm kinda stuck on what to write for the short while keeping the rating a T,so until then I won't be able to write the shorts. As always read,review,and don't flame. Peace,I'm out!


	4. Chapter 4

ZAzazza: Heyo everyone! Well we are at the fourth chapter so I must be doing good.

Naruto: Of course you're doing good!

Neo: Yeah!

ZAzazza: Well lets give them another chapter.

Naruto & Neo: Sure!

Disclaimer: ZAzazza doesn't own Naruto,or it's characters.

* * *

Chapter 4: A Dangerous Mission! Journey to the Land of Waves! Part 1

Over the course of a month team seven had done several D-rank missions,and were currently carrying out one. The four genin members of team seven were hiding in different parts of the woods.

"Is the target close?"asked Kakashi over a communicator that they all wore in their left ear.

"It's close. I'm ready for whenever you give the signal."said Naruto.

"I'm ready,too."said Sasuke.

"Me,too."said Sakura.

"I'm ready as well."said Neo.

"Alright...NOW."said Kakashi. They all then converged on the target.

"I GOT HIM!"shouted Naruto as he grabbed the target. The cat then proceeded to begin scratching the hell out of Naruto. While Sasuke,and Sakura watched the cat scratch Naruto,Neo was reporting to Kakashi.

"Have you comfirmed that the cat is the target with a red bow on the right ear?"asked Kakashi's voice over the comm.

"Red bow confirmed. We have the target."said Neo.

"Good,lets report back to the Hokage."said Kakashi's voice.

"Right."said Neo. He then turned,and walked over to Naruto before taking the cat,and petting it's back causing it to purr. Team seven then proceeded to the Hokage tower.

-The Hokage Tower-

Team seven returned the cat to it's owner,the Feudal Lord's wife,who then began to squeeze the cat in a bear hug making the team rethink their decision on taking the mission.

"Thank you,thank you! Here is the reward money. Two hundred thousand ryo as promised. And for each of the team members fifty thousand ryo."said Fire Lady before handing the members their reward,and she taking her leave.

"Hey old man! I want a higher ranking mission!"said Naruto.

"Naruto,I can't do that for you four are only genin ninja,and genin aren't given any missions above C-rank."said Sarutobi. A vein popped on Naruto's forehead.

"Oh come on! There has to be something!"said Naruto. Sarutobi looked through his desk,and found a scroll.

'_This should be a simple mission. It's a C-rank escort mission that should keep Naruto happy._'thought Sarutobi as he pulled out the scroll,and handed it to Kakashi.

"What's this,Lord Hokage?"asked Kakashi.

"It's your next mission. It's a C-rank mission to escort a bridge builder named Tazuna back to his home in the Land of Waves."said Sarutobi. Naruto jumped for joy at the news of the mission.

"YES! Finally,a way to show off my skills!"shouted Naruto. Sakura,however,had finally had enough.

"QUIET DOWN,IDIOT!"shouted Sakura as she hit Naruto over the head.

"You are to meet the client at eight o'clock tomorrow morning. Understood?"said Sarutobi. Kakashi,and the rest of team seven all gave firm nods.

"Yes,sir!"they all said.

"Dismissed."said Sarutobi before everyone left.

-Outside-

"Well I'm gonna go rest up for tomorrow so I'll see ya then."said Kakashi before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Sasuke then left without a word.

"I'm gonna go get everything ready for tomorrow,see ya!"said Naruto as he took off down the street leaving Neo,and Sakura alone.

"So...uh...Sakura if you're not...um...doing anything right now maybe we could go on a...date."said Neo as he started blushing slightly.

"Sorry,but I've got stuff to do. See ya tomorrow."said Sakura as she walked away leaving behind a depressed Neo.

'_Shot down without a second thought. Oh well,I can at least head over to the training ground,and get some training in._'thought Neo as he started walking,but stopped when he stepped on something. When he looked down he saw it was a scroll. He picked up the scroll,and looked around for whoever dropped.

"Oh well. Whoever dropped it will come looking for it."said Neo as he pocketed the scroll before heading to training ground seven.

-Training Ground Seven-

Neo arrived at training ground seven. "Alright,I guess I'll send out some shadow clones,and train against them first."said Neo as he removed his high collared shirt,and fish net under shirt. He put his hands in the familiar handsign,and a dozen shadow clones appeared. Neo activated his sharingan before pulling out a kunai.

"Alright! Come at me all together!"ordered the real Neo. All the Neo clones then converged on the real Neo.

-A couple hours,and several thousand shadow clones later-

Neo (with his sharingan still active) was laying on his back sweating,and trying to catch his breath. He then sat up.

"Nothing. I thought if I trained my ass off then I could unlock my Mangekyo Sharingan that way,but there ain't no difference."Neo said as his eyes changed back to normal. He then pulled out the scroll he found,and opened it to find that it only had one jutsu listed.

"Chidori. A lightning style jutsu developed by Kakashi Hatake! Jutsu rank: A. Allows one to surround his/her hand in electrified chakra which can then be used to pierce the targets body. The jutsu is meant for assassination missions,but can be used in hand-to-hand combat."Neo read.

"Cool! I guess I'll try that jutsu."said Neo. He then placed the scroll on a rock,and produced five shadow clones.

"Alright guys,we are going to practice the Chidori so get ready!"said Neo.

"Yes sir!"saluted the five Neo clones. Neo then looked at the scroll.

"Step 1: Focus chakra to the hand."the real Neo read. Neo plus his five clones focused their chakra to their right hands causing the hands to become encased in blue chakra.

"Step 2: Give the chakra form."the real Neo read. All five clones plus the real Neo then focused their chakra,and began to form it into an electricial current.

"Step 3: Solidify the chakra."the real Neo read. Neo,and his clones then focused their chakra,and solidified the chakra causing their right hands to become encased in lightning. Neo,and his clones then dispelled their jutsu.

"Aright guys,that's enough."said Neo before he dispelled the clones,and their experience,and memories returned to said genin. Neo then gripped his forearm as he focused his chakra,and his hand became encased in lightning. He then ran at a tree,and thrust the jutsu into the tree.

"CHIDORI!"shouted Neo as the lightning jutsu destroyed the tree. When Neo saw how powerful the jutsu was,and that he destroyed the tree with it he thrusted his fist into the air.

"YEAH! I better practice with it though so I can see how many times I can use that in succession,and so I can master it."Neo said to himself. As he trained,however,he didn't notice a certain Ino Yamanaka watching from the bushes. Ino had been training nearby when she heard Neo's voice,and decided to see what the Uchiha boy was doing. She had arrived just in time to see Neo destroy a tree with the chidori causing her eyes to widen in shock.

'_Since when did Neo become so...strong?_'thought Ino as she continued to watch Neo train. She was soon blushing,but was too interested in watching Neo train to notice.

-A few hours later-

Night had fallen on the Hidden Leaf Village,and Neo was lying on the ground of the training grounds catching his breath after having practiced with the chidori,and finding that he could only use the jutsu four times in succession. Afterwards he sparred with several shadow clones,and practiced with his other jutsu as well as his genjutsu,and taijutsu leaving him completely wiped out. Neo then stood up,put his fish net shirt,and outer shirt back on,and then left the training grounds.

-Ichiraku Ramen stand-

Neo arrived at the Ichiraku Ramen stand to find Ayame cooking some ramen noodles. Ayame had long brown hair,brown eyes,and wore a white shirt,white skirt,white shoes,a white hat,and a white apron.

"Yo Ayame!"said Neo. Ayame turned to see Neo sitting down on one of the stools,and noticed his injuries.

"Neo,are you okay? You're cut up in several places,and you look like you're ready to drop."said a worried Ayame as she checked the extent of his wounds.

"I'm fine,Ayame. I just sparred with shadow clones from noon 'til a few minutes ago."said Neo.

"You can't be doing that for long periods of time like that."scolded Ayame.

"Well my team,and I are going on a C-rank escort mission tomorrow,and I have to be prepared for the worst."said Neo.

"At least promise me you'll come back."said Ayame.

"It's just a C-rank mission. It's basically a D-rank mission only we're escorting someone to another land."said Neo.

"Promise me."said Ayame. Neo couldn't understand why Ayame wanted him to promise her that he would come back until he looked into her eyes,and saw the genuine worry in her eyes. Neo gave a firm nod.

"I promise."said Neo. Ayame smiled before she went back to the pot.

"So what'll it be,Neo?"asked Ayame.

"The usual pork ramen,please!"said Neo with a big grin. Ayame giggled at Neo's antics knowing that they had rubbed off on him from Naruto.

"Alright,one pork ramen coming up."said Ayame as she continued cooking. When the ramen was done she poured it into a bowl,and gave the bowl to Neo who proceeded to chow down. When he was done he gave Ayame the empty bowl,payed her the ryo he owed,and left. All the while he had been followed by Ino who had been interested in him since she saw him training in the training grounds earlier that day. Having finally got him alone she decided to make her presence known,and walked up beside.

"Hey Neo."said Ino.

"Hey Ino?"said a confused Neo.

"What are you doing?"asked Ino.

"Well I finished training,got something to eat,and now I'm headed home. Why do you ask?"said Neo.

"No reason."said Ino.

"Well if you're looking for Sasuke he went home."said Neo. Ino just giggled making Neo even more confused.

"No silly. I was looking for you."said Ino. At this point Neo was beyond confused.

"Me? What for?"asked Neo. Ino just giggled again.

"Clueless. I just wanted to see how strong you are."said Ino. Neo got a big grin on his face.

"OH! Well if that's the case then why didn't you say so?"said Neo. Ino sweatdropped.

"Well why don't you show me?"asked Ino. Neo's smile fell,however,when he remembered his mission tomorrow.

"Sorry Ino,but I gotta get home,and get ready for tomorrow."said Neo.

"Well I'm sure you can show me some other time. Goodnight."said Ino. Before Neo could respond Ino kissed him on the cheek before walking off leaving a stunned Neo behind.

"What the hell has gotten into her?!"asked Neo before he shrugged his shoulders,and walked back home.

-The Next Day-

Neo awoke,and looked at the clock which read five-thirty in the morning. He then sat up,and stretched before getting up,heading to the bathroom,and doing his usual routine. While in the shower he heard someone come in his apartment,and figured it was one of the villagers trying to make an attempt at his life so he stepped out with shampoo in his hair,grabbed a towel,wrapped it around his waist,and activated his sharingan before opening the door,and stepping into his bedroom. Seeing no one in his bedroom he then walked into the living room.

"Look I don't want to send anyone else to the hospital so just le-."said Neo when he entered the living room,but didn't finish his sentence for who he found was not a villager,but one Sakura Haruno. Both genin's eyes went wide as they looked at each (Sakura's reason being Neo was clad only in a towel) before they both screamed.

"S-SAKURA?! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! HOW DID YOU GET IN?!"asked/shouted Neo as he gripped the towel firmly while his sharingan deactivated.

"Y-YOU LEFT THE WINDOW OPENED SO I CAME TO SEE IF YOU WERE AWAKE! I'M SORRY!"shouted Sakura as she ran to the kitchen. After Neo rinsed the shampoo out of his hair,and put on his boxers,and pants he went to the kitchen to find a blushing Sakura.

"It's fifiteen 'til six in the morning. Why did you come this early?"said Neo.

"Well when I got home I realized I just blew you off so I wanted to apologize,but I figured you were already asleep so I woke up about five o'clock,and came here,but I didn't realize you were in the shower. Sorry."said Sakura. Neo just gave her a big grin.

"It's alright,Sakura. Just remember to give a heads up before coming in my apartment like that."said Neo. Sakura smiled knowing Neo wasn't upset with her.

"Right,well I'll wait outside for you."said Sakura.

"Sure!"said Neo before Sakura walked out the front door,and closed it. Neo then walked back into his bedroom to find an explosive tag on his bed. Sighing to himself he pulled the bed sheet off the bed while making sure not to set off the tag before tossing it out the window. While he rummaged through the closet he missed the explosion outside his window. He pulled out his usual fish net under shirt,and over shirt before putting them on,but decided to leave the zip up shirt unzipped. He then tied his Leaf headband around his forehead before he walked out of his apartment.

"I'm ready to go."said Neo before the two teammates began walking toward the meeting place. While they were walking Neo noticed some Anbu class ninja following on the rooftops.

"Hey Sakura,you go on ahead."said Neo.

"Huh? Why?"asked Sakura.

"I just got something to take care of is all. I'll catch up in a few minutes."said Neo. Sakura wasn't sure what Neo had to do that was so important,but she nodded her head,and left. Neo then looked up at the rooftops with a glare before he jumped up to the roof of a building.

"Aright,come on out! I know you were sent by some villagers to "take care" of me!"said Neo. Soon several Anbu surrounded said genin.

"Today the Ten-Tailed Wolf dies."said an Anbu. Neo sighed as he activated his sharingan.

"I am not the damned wolf! I am Neo Uchiha: the next Feudal Lord!"said Neo.

"You are the demon wolf's container therefore making you the demon wolf!"shouted another Anbu. Neo glared at all the Anbu.

"Let's just get this damn assassination attempt over with!"said Neo. One of the Anbu disappeared before reappearing behind Neo,and stabbing him in the back with a kunai causing said genin to scream out in pain.

"Gladly."said the Anbu before he drove the kunai deeper in Neo's back as blood leaked out of the wound. Another Anbu appeared in front of him,and uppercutted his chin causing Neo to be lifted off the ground before the same Anbu kicked him in the stomach,and sent him crashing into another building. Neo then pulled himself off the wall,and painfully pulled the kunai out of his back.

'_I forgot their Anbu,and I'm only at jonin level strength. Anbu are stronger than jonin so I'm pretty much screwed._'thought Neo. He then decided it'd be best to run to the meeting place for the C-rank escort mission,but before he could even move an Anbu appeared,and stabbed a kunai in said genin's stomach causing him to drop to his knees before grabbing his hair,and pulling him up to eye level.

"Any last words?"asked the Anbu. Neo only spat blood on the mask before giving him a smug grin. The Anbu then stabbed Neo in the chest with another kunai before dropping him on the roof.

"Bastard."said the Anbu as the others appeared around Neo's limp body. Blood pooled around Neo's body making the Anbu think that the "wolf" was finally dead.

"He was walking with a pink haired girl before he tried confronting us. She's probably a genin like he was."said another Anbu.

"Anyone who is allied with the demon wolf needs to be dealt with. She will have to be "taken care of" like he was."said the Anbu as all the Anbu began heading for the main gate. Suddenly,however,they felt a strong pulse of chakra causing all the Anbu to turn around,and see Neo standing. Said genin pulled the kunai out of his stomach,and chest before the wounds completely healed leaving no trace at all.

"You bastards leave Sakura out of this,or else."said Neo as his bangs hid his eyes.

"Or else what?"asked one of the Anbu. Neo then lifted his head up to reveal his sharingan had changed into it's mangekyo form. Neo's mangekyo sharingan had black iris's with a three bladed red shuriken with three extra blades beginning to come out for pupils.

"Or else I'll make you."said Neo (mangekyo sharingan). One of the Anbu ran at Neo full speed,but to Neo he was running slowly. When he reached Neo said genin uppercutted the Anbu sending him flying off the building all while not taking his eyes off the group of now surprised Anbu. Another Anbu disappeared before reappearing above Neo,and attempting to drop kick the young genin. Neo,however,saw this,and countered by reaching up,and grabbing the Anbu's foot before he hurled the Anbu into the roof they were all standing on. A third Anbu disappeared before reappearing behind Neo,and attempted to stab him with another kunai. Neo countered by ducking under the kunai as it passed over him before he performed a kick-flip hitting the Anbu in the jaw,and sending reeling back before he fell off the roof.

"Whose next?"asked Neo as he glared at the last two Anbu. The first one then screamed as he ran at Neo. Said genin then held out his right hand before it became encased in lightning. When the Anbu got close Neo thrusted the jutsu into the Anbu's stomach effectively piercing him.

"CHIDORI!"shouted Neo as the jutsu pierced it's target. The Anbu then collapsed before Neo looked toward the frightened last Anbu.

"You wanna go to?"asked Neo, The Anbu rapidly shook his head.

"Good,now get your buddies,and get going,and leave me,and my teammates alone. Got it?!"said Neo in a menacing voice causing a wet spot to form between the Anbu's pants before he rapidly nodded his head,gathered up his fallen Anbu comrades,and left in a swirl of leaves. Neo's mangekyo sharingan changed back to it's normal sharingan form before changing back to his normal jade green eyes. Neo sighed a breath of relief.

'_I don't know how I activated my mangekyo sharingan,but I'm glad I did. Now I gotta get to the gate. It's almost time to meet the client._'thought Neo. He then dashed along the rooftops toward the main gate.

-To be continued-

* * *

ZAzazza: Well that's it for part 1,but I promise to have part 2 posted soon. So until then read,review,comment,and don't flame. Peace,I'm out!


	5. Chapter 5

ZAzazza: Hey everybody! I'm back with the next chapter of Naruto Chronicles V.2,and in the last chapter Neo unlocked his mangekyo sharingan.

Neo: Yeah,but ZAzazza will explain later in the story why I unlocked it so early,and why I didn't have to kill someone close to me.

ZAzazza: Yep! And Neo now has one of the jutsu that an Uchiha has after unlocking their mangekyo,but only the one.

Neo: Why can't I have all three?

ZAzazza: Patience young one. Good things come to those who wait.

Neo: Alright. Let's get this show on the road.

ZAzazza: Let's go!

Disclaimer: ZAzazza doesn't own Naruto,or it's characters.

* * *

Chapter 5: A Dangerous Mission! Journey to the Land of Waves! Part 2

Neo jumped along the rooftops,and soon arrived at the gate that led outside the village. "Hey Neo!"shouted Naruto as he waved to his best friend.

"Hey Naruto!"said Neo as said Uchiha came to a stop in front of his teammates. Neo then looked at their client who appeared to be drunk.

"Is this Tazuna?"asked/whispered Neo getting only a shrug of the shoulders from Naruto. Tazuna had gray hair,black eyes,a gray beard,and mustache,and wore glasses,a brown tunic with a white sash around his waist,gray pants,and brown clogs (old japanese shoes).

"Yeah I'm Tazuna! Are you four supposed to be my escorts? I get stuck with four brats,one of which is the shorts,and loudest."said Tazuna.

"HAHAHA! Who are you calling short?"asked Naruto who then looked at Neo,Sasuke,and Sakura,and then realized that Neo was as tall as Sasuke who was taller than Sakura who was taller than Naruto himself. A vein popped on Naruto's forehead before he attempted to beat the hell out of Tazuna only to be picked up off his feet by the collar of his shirt.

"We're supposed to be protecting the client,Naruto. Not try to attack him."said the culprit who turned out to be Kakashi.

"LET ME AT HIM! I'LL STRAIGHTEN HIM OUT!"shouted a pissed off Naruto as he struggled to get free. After Naruto calmed down Kakashi put him back down.

"Anyway,we should get going if we want to make it to the Land of Waves by tomorrow."said Kakashi.

"I'm still worried about being protected by brats."said Tazuna. Sakura,at this point,visibly glared at Tazuna.

'**_I'm not a brat! _CHA!**'shouted Inner-Sakura.

"Don't worry. I'll be coming along as well,and I'm a jonin so you have nothing to worry about."reassured Kakashi. Soon team seven,and their charge were walking to the Land of Waves,but what they didn't realize was that two ninja from the Hidden Mist were tailing them with unknown intentions.

-Later-

Team seven,and their charge were still walking. "I still can't believe that little brats are my bodyguards."said Tazuna causing three of the four genin members to acquire tick marks on their foreheads.

"Well this "brat" is the one who will become Hokage! Believe it!"said Naruto. Tazuna only shrugged his shoulders.

"Even if you become Hokage I'll still see you as the brat I met today."said Tazuna before he took a swig of sake. At this point Naruto was ready to kill Tazuna,but Neo restrained him by dragging him by his shirt collar.

"Speaking of the Hokage,does the Land of Waves have it's own ninja system,Sensei?"asked Sakura.

"No. The Land of Waves is a small country,and since it's surrounded by the ocean they don't need ninja. In the ninja world there are Five Great Nations each with it's own ninja village. The Five Great Nations are Fire,Water,Wind,Earth,and Lightning,and the villages are the Hidden Leaf,Hidden Mist,Hidden Sand,Hidden Rock,and Hidden Cloud. In each village there is a respective Kage,and they are Hokage,Mizukage,Kazekage,Tsuchikage,and Raikage. Of course there are other smaller countries with their own hidden villages,and kage,but the main ones are the Five Great Nations."explained Kakashi.

"And the old man's the Third Hokage if I remember correctly."said Neo who was still dragging Naruto by his shirt collar.

"That's right."said Kakashi.

"Then how come there are four faces on the Hokage monument?"asked Naruto after finally calming down,and Neo let him go.

"That's because the Fourth Hokage,the one who took over after the Third stepped down,died trying to stop the Nine-Tailed Fox,and the Ten-Tailed wolf. After that night he was forever deemed not only the strongest Hokage whoever lived,but the bravest for giving his life to stop two Tailed Beasts at the same time."explained Kakashi. Neo then gripped his chest where the seal that kept the Ten-Tailed Wolf sealed inside him was. They then continued walking in silence. Suddenly,however,Neo looked down when he stepped in a puddle,and activated his three tomed sharingan.

'_This puddle is..._'thought Neo.

"What is it,Neo?"asked Kakashi. Neo looked up at Kakashi with his sharingan still active.

"...Nothing."said Neo as he caught up with the others. Just then one of the two ninjas heads pocked out of the puddle.

"That boy with the sharingan is on to us."he said.

"Patience."said the other one before the first one sunk back into the puddle. As they continued walking they came across two more puddles before a pair of chains shot out of the puddles,and wrapped around Kakashi.

"WHAT?!"asked a surprised Kakashi before the two ninja came out of the puddles,and pulled the chains ripping the jonin to pieces.

"Kakashi-sensei!"shouted Naruto before the first ninja appeared behind Naruto.

"You're next."said the ninja.

"NARUTO,GET DOWN!"yelled Neo as he inhaled deeply. Naruto then jumped out of the way.

"FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIRE ANNIHILATION JUTSU!"shouted Neo as he blew a large stream of fire at the ninja,but the ninja managed to dodge the jutsu. Sasuke then went after the first ninja,but the second one went after Sakura,and Tazuna.

'_I have to protect the bridge builder even if it costs me my life._'thought Sakura as she braced for the worst. As the ninja got closer Sakura closed her eyes tightly,but when she didn't feel any pain she opened them to see Neo standing in front of her,but what horrified Sakura was that the sharp tip of the ninja's chain was sticking out of his left shoulder.

"Are...you okay,Sakura?"asked Neo as he looked over his shoulder at the kunoichi with his sharingan eyes. Sakura only nodded her head. The ninja then pulled his chain,and sent Neo crashing into a tree.

"Neo!"shouted Sakura before the ninja appeared in front of her.

"Get out of my way!"ordered the ninja before he slapped Sakura out of the way with his chain.

"AAAAHHH!"screamed Sakura as she was flung toward Neo who had regained his bearings in time to see Sakura get hurt,and caught her.

"Sakura!"shouted Neo as he cradled the unconscious girl in his arms. Suddenly,something inside Neo snapped.

'**I can give you power**'said the voice in Neo's head. Just then,red chakra poured from Neo's body as the tomes in his eyes disappeared,and his pupils turned to slits while his nails grew to where they resembled claws,and his k-9 teeth sharpened to fangs. Neo (Ten-Tailed Wolf chakra) then layed Sakura down carefully before disappearing. As the ninja was about to strike down Tazuna,Neo reappeared in front of the bridge builder,and grabbed the chain in his clawed hand.

"What?"asked the surprised ninja before Neo sent him sailing,the cause being that he uppercutted him in the jaw. Naruto,and Sasuke saw this,and were shocked at how hard Neo punched the ninja. Neo,in his altered state,then appeared in front of the second ninja before back handing him into a tree. The two ninja,after recovering from their respective blows,whipped the chains at Neo,and wrapped them around both of Neo's arms before pulling them,and force Neo's arms to be held out to both sides. Neo's slitted pupils pulsed for a second before he grabbed the chains,and yanked his arms forward causing the ninjas to be pulled along with their chains,and collided with each other. Neo then swung a clawed hand at both ninja,and cut off their right arms causing blood to spray out of their severed limbs.

"What's up with Neo?"asked Naruto upon seeing Neo's aggressiveness as he tended to the unconscious Sakura.

'_What the hell is up with that idiot? I've never seen him so aggressive before._'thought Sasuke. Neo then held his clawed right hand at his side before it became encased in lightning,but then the red chakra that was still pouring from Neo's body turned the lightning jutsu red. Neo then rushed at the two disabled ninja with his red chidori ready to finish them off when someone appeared,and caught Neo's right hand by the wrist.

"Kakashi-sensei!"shouted a surprised Naruto upon seeing the supposedly dead jonin.

"That's enough Neo. They're beaten."said Kakashi. When Neo didn't respond,and only tried to press his advance,Kakashi tightened his grip.

"I said that's enough Neo!"ordered Kakashi with a firmer voice. When Neo finally looked up at his sensei,Kakashi's eye visably widened when he saw Neo's once jade green eyes were now blood red with slitted pupils.

'_The Ten-Tails._'thought Kakashi,"Neo,I know what gave you this strength,and you have to fight it,surpress it." Neo didn't respond,and looked back at the ninja that he wanted to kill as he continued to fight against Kakashi's restraint on him. Kakashi was surprised when he felt his grip beginning to slip,but knew he had to stop his out of control student.

"Neo,you have to stop,or you'll hurt everyone you want to protect."said Kakashi causing Neo to look up at him. Kakashi then noticed that Neo's eyes seemed to shift between jade green,and blood red for a split second.

'_That got through to him._'thought Kakashi,"That includes your teammates Naruto,Sasuke,and Sakura." Upon hearing his teammates names,Neo looked over at them,and when his blood red eyes fell upon the unconscious Sakura his red chidori disappeared.

"**N-Naruto...S-Sasuke...S-Sakura.**"said Neo before the red chakra disappeared,his nails,and teeth returned to normal size,and his eyes returned to their normal jade green (with normal pupils). Neo then dropped to his knees before Kakashi caught him as he fell forward.

'_He passed out. It doesn't look like the seal broke so the Ten-Tailed Wolf is still sealed,but that was definitely a sign that the Fourth Hokage's seal is weakening. Better make sure that doesn't happen again._'thought Kakashi.

-That Evening-

Kakashi,Sasuke,Naruto,and Tazuna made camp. When Neo awoke he immediately tended to Sakura's injuries before the pinkette awoke. When she awoke Kakashi explained to her what happened after she was knocked out (carefully leaving out Neo's unintended use of the Ten-Tails' chakra).

"As you can guess,Tazuna,this mission that you falsely gave off as a simply C-rank mission has escalated to an A-rank misson."said Kakashi.

"This mission is simply beyond our level of training. I think that in the morning we should head back to the Leaf Village."said Sakura.

"No way! We're on this mission,and we're gonna see it through until the end."said Neo.

"But we aren't ready for this high of a ranked mission."argued Sakura. Neo then glared at the rest of team seven.

"Then you all can go back to the village,but I'm seeing this mission through with,or without you."said Neo with a firm voice shocking Sakura.

"I guess it's settled then. Team seven will continue with the mission."said Kakashi.

"YEAH!"shouted an excited Naruto while Sasuke smiled a small smile.

"By the way,Neo,how did you know the chidori when I don't remember teaching it to you?"questioned Kakashi earning a sheepish grin from the genin as he pulled out the scroll containing the information on said jutsu before handing it to Kakashi.

"I found this the day before,and practiced it."said Neo as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

'_From what I saw of his use of the chidori,he all but mastered it. But if he found my scroll the day before then the only way he could've mastered it so soon is by...SHADOW CLONES! He must've discovered the secret of the shadow clone jutsu,and used it in his training._'thought an impressed Kakashi,"Tomorrow when we get to the Land of Waves I want to see how strong you really are,Neo."

"Sure!"said an excited Neo.

-Later that evening-

Everyone was asleep except Neo who was a little ways away brushing up on his taijutsu. '_If I'm gonna be strong enough to complete this mission,and keep my teammates alive then I have to become even stronger._' thought Neo. He then removed his over shirt,and his fish net shirt before creating several shadow clones,and entering a one vs one hundred spar with his clones. After the last clone disappeared,a tired Neo went over to the creek,and splashed water on his face. He then activated his sharingan,and looked at his reflection.

'_Sasuke,and I are the last two Uchiha,and we can't even get along. How pathetic._'thought Neo. His eyes then shifted into their mangekyo sharingan form.

'_I still can't believe I unlocked my mangekyo sharingan. Sasuke is gonna be jealous when I show him,and the others this._'thought Neo before he deactivated his mangekyo sharingan,put his fish net shirt,and outer shirt back on,and proceeded back to camp.

-Meanwhile-

Gato was at the hideout of Zabuza Momochi. Zabuza had short brown spikey hair,black eyes,and wore wrapping around his mouth like a mask,a sleeveless muscle shirt,black ninja pants,black ninja sandals,a kunai holster on his right thigh,and wore his Mist headband around his forehead,and wielded a sword as tall as himself.

"You said those chunin Mist ninja could kill that bridge builder!"yelled Gato before Zabuza pointed his sword at said man.

"That bridge builder will be dead because this time I'll handle it personally."reassured Zabuza.

-To be continued-

* * *

ZAzazza: Well that's it for chapter 5,but chapter 6 will be up soon so until then read,review,comment,and don't flame. Peace,I'm out!


	6. Chapter 6

ZAzazza: Hey everyone! I'm back with chapter 6 of Naruto Chronicles V.2 Vol.1,and would like to say thank you all for taking the time to read it. Also my story revolves around the OC more than Naruto,but Naruto still plays a big part. Enjoy:)

Disclaimer: ZAzazza doesn't own Naruto,or it's characters.

* * *

Chapter 6: Assassin of the Mist

-The Next Morning-

Team seven,and their charge packed up camp,and continued to the Land of Waves. They soon met up with a boat driver who was a friend of Tazuna,and gave them a ride,but half way there the driver cut the engine,and began rowing the boat the rest of the way there so as not to attract any unwanted attention. Soon a thick mist rolled in.

"I can't see anything. The mist is too thick."said Sakura as she looked around. Neo then activated his sharingan.

"I can't see anything clearly,but we're coming up on something big."said Neo as his sharingan deactivated.

"That's the bridge I'm building."said Tazuna. Sure enough,the large bridge that would connect the Land of Waves to the main land came into view. Kakashi then turned toward Tazuna.

"Now is your last chance to tell us why those chunin ninja from the Hidden Mist were after you,or this mission is over after we hit land."said Kakashi. Tazuna let out a defeated sigh.

"Alright,I guess I have no choice,but to tell you."said Tazuna,"Do you know a man named Gato?"

"You mean of Gato Transport?"asked Kakashi.

"That's the one. About a year ago he came to the Land of Waves,and using his vast wealth he bought the transport system of our country. The reason he even has his wealth isn't because of just his transport company,but because he sells drugs,and slaves. He especially enjoys selling female slaves because the buyers pay double for them."said Tazuna causing Sakura to visibly shake,and Neo's blood to boil as he glared at the water,"Those who control the sea here control everything. Money,profitting,government,everything. That's why he fears the completion of the bridge. The bridge's completion means his control over our country will be broken,and that is why he has hired assassins to kill me."

"Then why did you give false information that gave this mission a C-rank?"asked Kakashi.

"Our country is a poor one. We don't have the money to pay for any B,or A-ranked missions. But I understand if you all still wish to end the mission once we hit land. My grandson will only want to see his dear granddad,and my daughter will condemn the Leaf ninja for allowing her father to be taken away from her,and her child,but I'll understand."said Tazuna. Everyone looked at each other before Kakashi looked at Tazuna.

"I guess we really are continuing the mission."said Kakashi. Tazuna then smirked to himself.

'_I win._'thought Tazuna. Neo,who saw Tazuna's smirk,was now pissed off.

'_THAT BASTARD JUST PLAYED US!_'thought Neo. They soon passed through a tunnel,and found themselves in a simple,but peaceful,and beautiful village on top of the water.

"It's beautiful!"said Sakura as she was mesmerized by the clear sky,and peaceful village. Neo then noticed how beautiful Sakura looked with the sun shining on her skin,and blushed.

'_Sakura looks so beautiful._'thought Neo who then mentally slapped himself,'_Stop it! I'm on a mission,and I have to stay focused. Besides...Sakura could care less about me._' They then reached port.

"This is where I take my leave."said the driver of the boat. Tazuna nodded his head in understanding.

"I understand. Thank you for taking such a high risk."said Tazuna. The group then proceeded on their way to Tazuna's home. Along the way Kakashi stopped the group.

"Alright,now that we've landed it's time for that spar."said Kakashi. Everyone was confused about why Kakashi wanted a spar until Neo remembered about earlier.

"I remember now. So you want to fight me,Kakashi-sensei?"asked Neo with a grin.

"No. I want you to spar with...Sasuke."said Kakashi. Neo had a cofused look.

"Why Sasuke?"asked Neo.

"Because before team seven was formed I did some reseach,and I found that Sasuke had fought,and defeated everyone in the academy,but you."said Kakashi.

"Well that's because Sasuke,and I were never matched against each other."said Neo. Sasuke then smirked.

"I like the idea. It's time to see which of us is the stronger Uchiha. Me,or you."said Sasuke. Neo then got a smirk of his own.

"Fine by me."said Neo as he faced Sasuke. Kakashi,Sakura,Naruto,and Tazuna stepped off to the side so they were out of the way.

"Anything goes except killing each other."said Kakashi.

"Then this gives me a chance to show this off."said Neo. He then closed his eyes,and focused chakra to them.

"Mangekyo Sharingan!"said Neo as his eyes snapped open to reveal his mangekyo sharingan surprising his entire team.

'_Neo already awakened his mangekyo sharingan?!_'thought a more than surprised Kakashi.

'_How does that loser already have mangekyo sharingan?! He can't possibly be that strong._'thought a surprised Sasuke.

"Ready?"asked Neo.

"Ready."said Sasuke. The two then ran at each other,and swung their fists hitting each other in the face,but then Neo disappeared with a log appearing in his place. Sasuke,while rubbing his jaw,looked around for Neo. Said Uchiha reappeared behind Sasuke,and delivered a sharp kick to the Uchiha's back sending him launching forward,but Sasuke quickly recovered,and landed on his feet. He then turned,performed a few handsigns,and inhaled deeply.

"FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU!"shouted Sasuke before he blew a large fire ball at Neo. Said Uchiha quickly flew through handsigns before inhaling deeply.

"FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIRE ANNIHILATION JUTSU!"shouted Neo before he blew a large stream of fire at Sasuke. The two fire style jutsus collided with each other,and exploded upon impact causing black smoke to surround the two last Uchihas. Sasuke then jumped out of the smoke,and then proceeded to wait.

'_I'll wait until the smoke clears enough for me to see him,and then I'll strike him before he can see me._'thought Sasuke. Suddenly,a large water dragon burst out from the smoke,and rushed at Sasuke,but the Uchiha managed to dodge the water dragon by jumping straight up. However,when Sasuke looked up he saw Neo right above him,and made the mistake of looking into his mangekyo sharingan eyes.

-Genjutsu world-

Suddenly,Sasuke found himself standing in the middle of a field at night.

'_Genjutsu. It must have happened when I looked into his mangekyo sharingan eyes._'thought Sasuke as he looked around. He then looked up at the night sky to see a blood red moon.

"Like my genjutsu world,Sasuke?"asked Neo as he appeared across the field from Sasuke.

"How?"asked Sasuke. Neo gave him a confused look.

"How what?"asked Neo.

"How did you awaken your mangekyo sharingan when I haven't even unlocked my sharingan?"asked Sasuke. Neo scratched his head as he thought about it.

"I have no clue how. I just did."answered Neo. He then smirked.

"But I think it's time to bring this battle to an end,don't you?"said Neo as he pointed up at the blood red moon. Sasuke looked up,and went wide eyed when he saw the blood red moon come crashing toward him.

-Reality-

Neo,and Sasuke were standing still,and staring each other in the eyes. '_Neo must've caught Sasuke in a genjutsu. It's only a matter of time before they come out of whatever genjutsu Neo cast. This is still hard to believe though. Neo's strength is equal to that of a jonin,but yet he holds back. He holds back as if...he were afraid of something._'thought Kakashi. Just then,an image of Neo using the Ten-Tailed Wolf's chakra flashed through his mind.

'_That's it! He's afraid that if he uses his full strength then he'll lose control!_'thought Kakashi. Just then,Sasuke collapsed as Neo sighed.

'_Using that genjutsu really takes it out of me._'thought Neo as his mangekyo sharingan deactivated,and returned his eyes back to their normal jade green. He then walked over to the collapsed,but still conscious Sasuke before offering a hand to help him up. Sasuke,reluctantly,accepted the hand,and stood up.

'_This is insane! I'm stronger than Sakura. Sasuke is stronger than me,and Neo is stronger than Sasuke. I have to get stronger so I can become Hokage one day._'thought Naruto. Suddenly,a large sword came whizzing past the group,and imbedded itself in a tree before a ninja appeared standing on the handle. The whole group looked,and were shocked to see the ninja. Neo,Naruto,Sasuke,and Sakura were all frozen in place by the amount of killing intent,and bloodlust the ninja was giving off.

'_Isn't that...?_'thought Kakashi. The ninja chuckled as he looked at the group.

"So who was the one that took down the Oni Brothers?"asked the ninja.

"Zabuza Momochi,the kid who ran off,and left the Village Hidden in the Mist. It's a surprise seeing you here."said Kakashi.

'_This is my chance! I'm going to show Sasuke that he can't show me up!_'thought Naruto,'_Ready...steady...GO!_' Suddenly,Kakashi held his left arm out stopping Naruto.

"You four stay back,and protect the bridge builder."said Kakashi as he stepped forward,"I need some room. This one is on an entirely different plane from our previous opponents. And if I have to face him,it had better be like this. This could get rough." Kakashi then gripped his headband. Zabuza chuckled.

"Kakashi of the sharingan eye,I presume? If it couldn't be too much trouble,could you hand over the old man?"said Zabuza.

"Assume the manji battle formation! Protect Mr Tazuna..."said Kakashi,"Stay out of this battle while I handle Zabuza." Kakashi lifted his headband to reveal his left eye had a scar that went from his forehead straight to his jaw. He then opened his left eye to reveal a three tomed sharingan.

'_THE SHARINGAN!_'thought a surprised Neo,and Sasuke.

"Revealing the sharingan after we've just met? It's an honor,but the time for conversations is over. You see,I'm on a tight schedule,and I have to off the old man,"said Zabuza causing Tazuna to cring,"But I can tell that I'm going to have to kill the ninja that has copied over a thousand jutsu to do so." Zabuza then disappeared.

"Where'd he go?"asked Naruto. Sakura then pointed at the water.

"Over there! Is he...walking on the water?"said Sakura as they looked toward the pond to see Zabuza standing on the water,and performing handsigns.

"This is a special jutsu. HIDDEN MIST JUTSU!"said Zabuza as mist appeared all around the area,and Zabuza disappeared from sight.

'_Zabuza will come after me first. Zabuza Momochi of the Hidden Mist assassination corps. He is a master of the silent kill._'thought Kakashi. "Letting your guard down will buy you a one-way trip to the afterlife so keep your guard up!" The four genins nodded their heads in understanding.

'_If anything happened to me I couldn't care less,but if anything happened to Naruto,Sasuke,or Sakura..._'Neo didn't want to finish that thought.

"**There are eight targets...**"said Zabuza's voice causing everyone to look around for him while keeping their guard up,and Neo activated his three tomed sharingan,"**Throat,spinal column,lungs,liver,the jugular vein,the subclavian artery,kidney,heart...so many choices. What vital,vulnerable place shall I choose? Heh-heh.**" Everyone remained still as they awaited Zabuza's impending attack. Kakashi then made a handsign causing everyone to be on high alert.

'_This blood-lust! If I draw his attention then I'll become his target,but the killing intent these two are giving off is unbearable. It just makes you want to end it all just so it'll stop!_'thought Sasuke as he lifted a kunai to his chest.

"Sasuke,calm down!"said Kakashi causing Sasuke to halt his suicide attempt,"Even if he gets me I'll still protect you." Kakashi then turned to his team,and gave them an eye smile.

"I won't let any of my comrades die."reassured Kakashi.

"**You might want to rephrase that.**"said Zabuza's voice before the ninja himself appeared in front of Tazuna surprising all of team seven at how he got past their manji battle formation. Zabuza then swung his sword at Tazuna,but the old bridge builder was pulled out of the way by Naruto,and Sasuke while Neo grabbed Sakura by her wrist,and flung her out of the way before quickly pulling out a kunai,and blocking the attack.

"Not bad. I guess you're the one that took down the Oni Brothers."said Zabuza as he pushed with all his strength. Neo just smirked.

"Gotcha!"said Neo before he disappeared causing Zabuza's blade to hit the ground.

'_Shadow clone,eh. Kid has got some decent power._'thought Zabuza. Just then a kunai pierced Zabuza in the back.

"As I told my students,if you let your guard down it will buy you a one-way trip to the afterlife."said Kakashi as he pushed the kunai deeper into Zabuza's back.

"Heh-heh-heh. You were pretty clever there. Telling your students that so I would be distracted so as not to notice you moving closer."said Zabuza before he dissolved into water.

"A water clone?!"asked a surprised Kakashi.

"But it's gonna take more than that to surprise me."said Zabuza as he appeared behind Kakashi. Zabuza then swung his sword at Kakashi when it suddenly stopped. A surprised Zabuza looked back to see that the reason his attack was stopped was because Neo had grabbed it.

"YOU LITTLE!"said an angered Zabuza. Neo gave a big grin as he stuck his tongue out causing a tick mark to form on Zabuza's forehead. A now pissed off Zabuza then swung his sword,with Neo still holding on to it,and flung the Uchiha boy into a tree.

"TAKE THIS!"shout Zabuza as he flung his sword at Neo as the young Uchiha attempted to stand up.

"NEO!"shouted Sakura. Neo looked toward Sakura before noticing the sword,and jumped to the left causing the sword to impale the tree.

"You missed me!"taunted Neo infuriating Zabuza. Kakashi then attempted to kick Zabuza,but the rogue Mist ninja jumped back,and landed on the water.

"I told you stay out of it."said Kakashi. Neo chuckled as he stood next to his sensei.

"Sorry Sensei,but I'm afraid I can't follow that order. You see,you said you wouldn't let your comrades die,"Neo then looked at Kakashi,"then I can't let my sensei die either." Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise before he chuckled lightly.

"Alright then. Naruto,Sasuke,and Sakura,you three protect Tazuna. Neo,you'll be my back up."said Kakashi.

"Yes sir!"said Neo as his eyes shifted to their three tome sharingan form. Kakashi then held his right hand before it became encased in a large amount of lightning.

"This is my one,and only original technique."said Kakashi as he disappeared,and then reappeared behind Zabuza,"LIGHTNING BLADE!" Kakashi then thrusted the jutsu toward Zabuza,but the rogue Mist ninja jumped up into the air to avoid it.

"Like I said,Kakashi. It's going to take more than that to sur-!"said Zabuza,but then stopped when he felt a presence behind him. He then flipped his body around to see Neo with his hand encased in lightning.

"WHAT?!"asked a surprised Zabuza.

"Gotcha! CHIDORI!"said Neo as he thrusted the jutsu into Zabuza's chest,and sent them both hurtling to the ground,which upon impact caused dirt,and smoke to billow out around the two. Neo then reappeared outside of the smoke.

'_When did Neo become so...cool?_'thought Sakura as she blushed slightly.

'_I can sense Neo's chakra hasn't gone down in the slightest,but that's impossible. Neo had the largest chakra capacity of all the newborns on the night that the Nine,and Ten Tails attacked the Leaf Village,and that was excluding the Ten Tails' chakra. Is Neo getting stronger with each passing minute?_'thought Kakashi.

'_That wasn't enough! Where did he go?_'thought Neo as he looked around for Zabuza. Suddenly,Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei,behind you!"shouted Naruto. Kakashi turned around as Zabuza finished performing handsigns.

"WATER STYLE: WATER IMPRISONMENT JUTSU!"shouted Zabuza as he held his hand out at Kakashi,and a sphere of water appeared around the jonin.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"shouted Naruto,Neo,and Sakura. Zabuza then chuckled as he created several water clones.

"Let's see how you brats do without your sensei."said the real Zabuza as his water clones rushed at Neo. The young Uchiha was prepared for the worst when Sasuke,and Naruto appeared in front of him,and took down the two water clones that tried attacking their teammate.

"You alright?"asked Naruto. Neo nodded his head.

"Yeah,but we gotta get Kakashi-sensei outta there."said Neo. Naruto then got an idea,and grinned.

"I've got an idea!"said Naruto.

"Then spill it."said Sasuke. Zabuza watched as the three males conversed before Neo flew through handsigns.

"FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIRE ANNIHILATION JUTSU!"shouted Neo as he blew a large stream of fire at the real Zabuza,but a water clone appeared in the line of fire,and took the blow. Naruto then reached into his pack,and pulled out a Demon-Wind Shuriken before tossing it to Sasuke. The Uchiha caught the shuriken before tossing it at Zabuza. The rogue Mist ninja jumped as the shuriken neared him.

"Nice tr-."said Zabuza who stopped when he saw the second shuriken coming at him,"SHADOW SHURIKEN TECHNIQUE!" Zabuza then reacted by tossing a kunai at the shuriken causing both ninja tools to fall in the water. Just then,the first shuriken changed into Naruto.

"GOT YA!"said Naruto as he tossed a kunai at Zabuza causing the rogue ninja to break his concentration,and dodge the kunai releasing Kakashi from the jutsu who then disappeared before reappearing beside two of his four genin students.

"YOU BASTARDS! YOU COULDN'T LEAVE WELL ENOUGH ALONE COULD YOU?! NOW YOU ALL WILL-!"shouted an extremely pissed off Zabuza before three senbon needles embedded themselves in his neck causing him to collapse. A ninja wearing a mask with the symbol of the Hidden Mist on it appeared next to Zabuza's limp body.

"The target is dead."said the ninja.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"asked/shouted Naruto.

"Relax Naruto. He's a Hidden Mist hunter ninja. Hunter ninja hunt down rogue ninja,and eliminate them. They then destroy the body to eliminate any secrets it may have been carrying."said Kakashi.

"I thank you for wearing down Zabuza Momochi. It made killing him a lot easier. I will now dispose of the body. Farewell."said the Hunter ninja before he disappeared with Zabuza.

"That just wasn't fair! Now he's gonna get credit for killing that guy!"said Naruto.

"In the end it doesn't matter who killed him,but that we're all still alive."said Neo.

"I'm just glad that's over!"said Tazuna. Just then,a scroll fell out of Neo's pack,and unraveled. Suddenly,smoke billowed out of the seal on the scroll,and one Anko Mitarashi appeared.

"ANKO?!"asked a surprised Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi! Sorry,but I'll be borrowing your student for awhile."said Anko. A tick mark appeared on Neo's forehead.

"There is no way you are taking me any-."said Neo before he,and Anko disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

-To Be Continued in Naruto Chronicles V.2 Vol.2-

* * *

ZAzazza: That's it for Naruto Chronicles V.2 Vol.1,but the story will continue in the next volume so keep an eye out for it. Read,review,comment,but don't flame. Peace,I'm out!


End file.
